Alone in the Universe
by pizzaunicorn
Summary: High School AU. When Quinn is forced to move to Earth after her home planet is destroyed, will she be able to find solace among her new friends and possibly even love? Features Kitty!Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Half of this story is already written so there will be pretty regular updates. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Quinn sighed as she watched the lush countryside whiz past her window. She hadn't been told much about where they were taking her, just that it was safe and far away from the monsters who had exterminated her family. She pushed the lingering sadness out of her mind just as she always did when she thought of her home. No, not home, she reminded herself. It wouldn't be ever again. Earth was home now.

She sighed and turned away from the window to study the man behind the wheel. The government agent that had relocated her introduced him as Russell Fabray. His wife, who was sitting in the passenger seat, was Judy. They had seemed pleasant enough at the initial meeting. A bit stiff, maybe, by human standards. The man's eyes kept flicking up to the rearview mirror to "spy" warily on his new charge. They were uncomfortable with her presence, she was certain. She had been able to smell the apprehension and slight hint of fear emanating from them before she was even within earshot of the argument they were having with the director of Intergalactic Relations regarding the length of her stay at their residence.

When they had agreed to be emergency host parents for an Interplanetary student, they had assumed they would be placed with a less…animalistic … adolescent. And really, Quinn did have some very human characteristics. She had two arms, two legs, a head of blonde hair, pale skin, and spoke fluent English (along with almost every other language known to man). In fact, if her furry ears, sharp incisors, and tail were overlooked, she would likely be mistaken as human. She was humanoid, yes, but _human _she was not. This was made apparent by her aforementioned appearance, several feline behaviors engrained in her genes, and the fact that she could easily take down a full grown human male if push came to shove.

She was drawn from her reverie by a city limits sign on the side of the highway. Lima, Ohio. She had been told that there were a few others like her here. Well, not exactly like _her. _As far as she knew, she was the last of her kind. And anyway, it was rare for a fellow Felindaen to visit Earth. It was nothing against the current inhabitants of the planet, per say. It was a somewhat humiliating experience to reside where one's closest cousin was a domesticated pet. She heaved a sigh when the luxury vehicle pulled up in front of a brick suburban home. It was larger than most of the other houses she had seen in the modest city, however it was nothing compared to the sprawling open air canopy bungalows that she had been raised in.

Russell opened the car door for her with a poorly concealed grimace at the sight of her ears perking up. Her tail twitched in annoyance as she slid from her seat and grabbed her bag to follow the couple into the house, wishing with every step that she could just go back to a home that no longer existed.

"This will be your room."

Quinn barely managed to restrain herself from turning up her nose at the pale pink walls, the lace curtains, the traditional mahogany furniture, and the admittedly soft looking queen sized bed in the middle of the room complete with floral comforter. She reminded herself firmly that she was now homeless and orphaned. She had no place to judge her new human housemates, even if she was technically a more advanced life form (on the brink of extinction or not).

She nodded slowly to the older woman.

"It's very… nice. Thank you."

"The bathroom is right through here." Judy paused as she gestured to the doorway, unsure. "Unless you would prefer… other accommodations…"

Quinn bit her tongue, irritation boiling close to the surface.

"I am not a housecat. I can use the toilet, thank you."

The older woman's eyes widened at the curt response and the teenager sighed guiltily.

"I apologize for my tone. It's been a long day. I hope you'll understand if I retire for the evening. Can we please discuss the terms of my stay tomorrow?"

The woman nodded quickly, seemingly relieved that she didn't have to make awkward conversation with the alien youth any longer.

"Of course. Our room is downstairs off the den if you need anything."

Quinn nodded absently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring at her hands in her lap. When she heard the door close she flopped back on the soft surface, arching her back to stretch her tense muscles. She sat back up and retrieved the duffle bag that held the few belongings and clothes she had left, and some items given her by the agency. She pulled out her bathroom items and a pair of sleep clothes and headed into the other room.

She cringed as she stepped into the warm spray. Being Felindaen, she naturally harbored a strong aversion to water, however, there were not any other more appealing options at the moment and she was desperate to bathe after a long day of traveling. She reached for the shampoo and let herself think of her family. She was more upset by the loss of culture her planet sustained than the death of her family in particular. Her people were known to be a cold and impersonal species and though family loyalty ran deep, her parents and older sister were far too busy with business affairs to offer her much company as she grew up. She shook herself from her thoughts and shampooed her long golden mane.

Steam poured from the shower as she gingerly stepped onto the bathmat and rolled her once tense shoulder muscles. She shook her hair causing water droplets to spray in all directions before toweling off and dressing for bed. She yawned widely before curling up on top of the comforter and dozing off into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Judy Fabray carefully pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and felt her heart melt a little at the sight that met her. There on the still made bed lay her new house guest, curled tightly into a ball with her golden bottle brush tail acting as a makeshift pillow. The expression on the teenager's face was so serene that Judy hated to wake her, but it was nearing noon she didn't want the girl to sleep her day away. She carefully approached the girl not knowing how to wake her without frightening her. She and her husband hadn't been told much about the teenager's people. She was quite embarrassed that the extent of her knowledge concerning the girl on her guest bed was so limited. She sighed as she reached the bedside and hesitantly reached her hand out to push unruly blonde hair away from the extraterrestrial's face.

She jerked her hand back in surprise when two tufted ears perked up and hazel eyes shot open. The girl sat up so quickly, Judy was surprised she wasn't dizzy.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to scare you."

Quinn relaxed once she recognized the blonde woman standing before her. She soothed down her tail which had puffed out at her start.

"I tend to be easily startled."

"That's quite alright, dear. Now why don't you get ready and you can come down and join us for lunch."

Lunch had been thoroughly awkward. Quinn was tired of her new guardians watching her like she was going to pull an ion gun out of her pocket at any moment and annihilate them. Especially Russell. The scent of his distrust poisoned the air around him and she found herself wanting to retreat back to her room just to be rid of the sickening stench. Judy was easier to deal with. The woman had a nurturing nature that was comforting to the distraught teen and seemed to be genuinely interested in getting her accustomed to her new home.

* * *

Quinn was lounging on her bed reading a novel she had found on Judy's shelf in the den when said woman pushed open the door after knocking softly.

"Quinn, I invited some girls from our church over. They're in your class at school. I thought you might want to meet some kids your age before you start Monday."

The blonde nodded hesitantly before setting the book aside.

"That would be… nice. Thank you."

She smiled on the outside, but on the inside she was panicking. Sure, she knew almost everything there was to know about Earth culture and the people that lived in it. She had watched a few popular films and listened to music, she knew what they wore, she even knew their slang and some of their curse words. She was nothing in her research if not thorough. However, she had yet to meet human adolescent. She rationalized that they couldn't be _that _much different than the teenagers on her own planet. Except for the fact that she was likely more intellectually advanced than any human on Earth. And the fact that she was from another freaking planet.

She trembled in trepidation when the doorbell finally rang. She was sitting on the couch with her hands folded neatly in her lap, ignoring Russell's disapproving sighs as he read the Lima Gazette in his leather arm chair. Judy, who was fussing with the centerpiece on the coffee table, gave her an indulgent smile as she rushed to the door, her heels clacking loudly against the marble flooring. Quinn's ears perked up and swiveled to best hear what was going on in the atrium. She heard two unfamiliar voices speaking quietly with her guardian. She caught something about someone being "different" and she gritted her teeth when she realized Mrs. Fabray was referring to her.

Her ears shot back in irritation and she crossed her arms in annoyance, growling low in her throat while Russell followed her movements nervously. He moved to grip his water glass and she rolled her eyes at the thought that throwing a glass of water at her would prevent an attack. Nevertheless, she smoothed down the skirt of her yellow sun dress and relaxed against the back of the couch, sighing when his attention went back to his newspaper.

"Quinn, would you come in here, please?"

The girl entered the front room hesitantly, her tail itching to tuck itself between her knees in submission. However, she held her head high, voided her face of any emotion, and forced her tail to hang slack, swaying behind her as she moved. She was the very picture of indifference, but she knew if anyone were to look closely enough, they would see the apprehension swimming in her golden eyes.

"The girls are on the front porch. I thought I'd let you young people introduce yourselves. You don't want an old lady like me hanging around."

Quinn gave a half-hearted smile at the woman's good natured tittering before she cautiously pushed open the storm door and ventured into the warm, humid air.

"Holy shit, when the Judes told us you were different, we thought she meant you were socially impaired or something, not a zoo animal."

Previously erect ears shot back in anger and golden eyes narrowed as Quinn turned to face the two unfamiliar girls sitting on the white front porch swing. One had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a faraway expression fixed on her features. Her companion, who had spoken so rudely to her, looked to be of Latina lineage, had dark hair and a devious smirk gracing her exotic features. Both were clad in matching red, white and black skintight tops paired with unnecessarily skimpy skirts and had their hair in high ponytails.

Quinn fixed the latter with her best glare.

"Excuse me?"

The other blonde placed her hand on the Latina's thigh where pleats had fallen away to reveal smooth tanned skin and caressed the area soothingly.

"San, be nice. Mrs. Fabray said she was new and had no friends. Don't make her sad."

"Yeah, I can see why. Just look at her. People'll think she's a fucking furry."

Though she wasn't sure what a "furry" was, Quinn felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her tail bristled, beginning to twitch back and forth as she attempted to reign in her irritation. Her nails were already beginning to lengthen into claws and she knew her pupils were likely narrowed into thin slits.

"Down kitty."

She literally had to restrain herself from hissing at the dark-haired girl as her… baser instincts began to take hold. Her ears lay flat against her head and she couldn't stop the low growl from rumbling from her throat as her tail twitched faster. She could deal with Russell's silent scrutiny and Judy's hovering, but if this was what all human teenagers were like, she was going to do everything in her power to ensure that she didn't have to meet another one for the rest of her time on Earth.

"I don't have to deal with this. I'm going back inside."

She had to get away from the porch and its occupants before someone got hurt, and it wasn't going to be her. She turned on her heel and began to stalk towards the front door when a hand caught her wrist. She whirled around, her blonde mane fanning out, and drew her hand back, claws unsheathed and ready to strike, when she her eyes met cool blue instead of the smoldering mocha she had been expecting. She hesitantly lowered her arm and retracted her claws, but remained tense under the blonde's touch.

"Don't mind San. She always acts that way around new people." The taller girl's brows furrowed. "Actually, she acts that way around everyone. Well, except for me. But that's probably because I have sexytimes with her every night."

Quinn looked at the now blushing brunette with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, really now?"

The Latina only crossed her arms and scowled.

"At least I can actually have sex without worrying about coughing up a hairball."

Quinn was once again fighting the urge to rip the still sitting girl's face off, when the blue eyed girl stuck her hand out.

"I'm Brittany. Mrs. Fabray said you were Quinn. We should be friends!"

Quinn eyed the outstretched hand dubiously, but seeing the bright and hopeful expression on Brittany's face, she couldn't do anything but take the hand in hers and shake it carefully.

"It's… good to meet you Brittany."

She was shocked to find that she actually meant her words and even more shocked to suddenly be enveloped by warm arms and squeezed too tight as the taller girl squealed happily in her ear, seemingly content in her efforts to break the sound barrier.

"San! San! Come meet our new best friend!"

To Quinn's complete surprise, the girl in question finally left her seat on the porch swing and swaggered over to her girlfriend(?) and the young alien.

"The name's Lopez. Santana Lopez." The Felindae imitated the painfully human gesture of sticking out her hand for the brunette to shake and bristled when the other girl only scoffed and buffed her nails on her top. "Cool your tits, Q-tip. You don't have six of them, do you?" Seeing the girl's scandalized look, she rolled her eyes. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to join the cheerleading squad; Coach wants you for the stunts. Something about you always landing on your feet or some shit. You're going to walk with us to class and sit with us at lunch. Then you're going to join glee club because for some reason B loves those singing losers. You can sing right?"

"I guess-"

"Good enough. We'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30. See you mañana, Fluffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**A/N:** Thank you for the nice reviews! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Please continue to review! I'll have the next chapter up soon!

P.S. **Parywright**, your review made me giggle. Thank you for it. :)

* * *

_Quinn sprinted barefoot down the roadway crowded by warm bodies jostling and shoving to escape the sound of gunfire and the tortured yowling of those that had fallen in the crossfire._ _To her back lay the once beloved capital of her small planet, engulfed in flames. The roar from the massive blaze was audible even miles from the city and the sweltering heat bore down on the young Felindaen, pushing her faster from her home. _

_A sudden jolt from a passing Felindae, mewling Kitten clutched protectively to his chest, sent the teenager stumbling to the hard ground. Hundreds of feet scuffled and trampled around her prone form, some landing mere centimeters from her head. With tears of fright streaming down her soot streaked features, she attempted to regain her footing, only to be shoved back down. With each failed attempt to move, the sounds of gunfire and explosions neared. She cried out in pain when a fleeing citizen stomped on her tail in their haste to escape the carnage. She finally managed to stand and risked a glance over her shoulder. _

_A panicked whimper escaped her throat when she caught sight of hover vehicles only meters from her location. They skimmed over the crowd, the masked figures on board raining down a hail of ion pellets on the innocent individuals. A piercing scream broke her fixation on the intruders as a female adolescent near her was hit and fell to the ground lifelessly. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and turned to flee certain death when she came face to face with a menacing black mask._

_"My, my. Aren't you a pretty one?"_

_The creature's breath was rank. Ears flush against her golden locks, Quinn hissed at the armed figure, trying, but failing to break free of his grasp on her left wrist. He chuckled lowly._

"_Oh, you're not going anywhere, my sweet. But don't worry; I don't want to kill you… yet."_

_Quinn had heard what these monsters did to young females if they were captured. Her heartbeat was in her ears and every nerve in her body was on edge. She growled at her captor before swiping across his face with her unsheathed claws, satisfied when she heard the thick material of his mask ripping and caught sight of the dark green fluid dripping from the wounds._

"_You bitch!"_

_Gloved hands flew to cover the gashes and the Felindae took the opportunity to wrench herself away, pushing through the panicked crowd and throwing herself into the deep drainage ditch to the side of the roadway. Rolling to absorb the impact when she hit the ground, she recovered quickly and scrambled up the far side, wanting nothing more than to hide herself in the dense trees only meters away. The footfalls behind her were getting ever closer…_

* * *

"Oh my god, Furball, will you stop fucking _meowing _and wake the fuck up?"

Golden eyes snapped open in alarm and within the second, Santana found herself pinned to the bed, sharp claws prickling at her throat. Dark eyes stared up at the extraterrestrial in momentary shock before a devious smirk took over her exotic features.

"Wanky, wanky, Kitty Q. I didn't think you'd be a top."

Blonde ears perked up, before swiveling back again as a dark flush colored Quinn's face. She mumbled an embarrassed apology and crawled off the other girl, sitting primly on the edge of the bed. 6:00 blared in bright red on the alarm clock resting on the night stand.

"Why are you here an hour and a half early?"

She turned to face the girls with a raised eyebrow and jumped when Santana dropped a bulging red and black duffle bag on her bed.

"We can't let you walk into the school with us if you don't look sexy. Can't have the whole school thinking we hang out with a weirdo in our spare time."

An hour later, Quinn was finally allowed to look in the mirror. Her golden locks were freshly curled. Light, but sensible makeup enhanced her delicate features, and she was garbed in a light blue shirt dress with tights (thankfully Brittany had added holes for her tail). She blinked at her reflection. She almost looked human. Well, except for the ears and tail.

"You look so hot."

Quinn fought the blush and examined the lace up ankle boots Santana had brought for her to wear.

"…Thanks Brittany."

"If I weren't dating Santana, I'd totally have sexytimes with you."

The shorter blonde's eyebrows were almost in her hairline and Santana couldn't help but snort at her incredulous expression.

"I think you broke her, babe. But I gotta hand it to you, Furby, you look good enough to hang with the sexyness that is me and Britts."

"Thanks?"

"We'll work on your cutthroat attitude later."

* * *

When Judy told Quinn that she had arranged for her to be enrolled at the local high school, she hadn't had the heart to tell the excited woman that it was unnecessary for her to continue her education on Earth. As an adolescent she had already been taught most of what the average American human learned through graduate school. It was only one of the added bonuses of her species using more than ten percent of their brains. Still, she could use a distraction. She supposed making some friends her own age and joining a couple of clubs would be a good one.

She was seriously rethinking the whole distraction thing as she looked at the looming building before her. The two cheerleaders flanking her were somewhat reassuring, however she honestly had no idea how the other teenagers at the school were going to react to her lineage. If Earth didn't work out, she didn't know where else she could go.

Santana noticed the blonde's worried frown and slightly downturned ears and lightly bumped shoulders with the girl.

"Relax, Whiskers, Britts and me are the most badass bitches in this dump. Anyone messes with you, they mess with us."

Quinn nodded, feeling a little more confident. She remembered the pep speech Santana had given her on the way to school and entered the building, head and ears held high, tail swishing gracefully behind her. The moment the trio entered the front hallway, the students milling throughout it fell completely silent. All eyes were on the young alien who was gripping her messenger bag strap so tightly her knuckles were white and shifting under the collective stare uncomfortably. She took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and flattening her ears, her tail twitching menacingly.

"What are you looking at?"

The intensity of her hazel glare and her sharp barred teeth were enough the send the gawking teenagers gathered in the crowded hall scrambling to their home rooms. She sighed, willing herself to calm down and turned to the Latina at her side.

"Nice one, Q," Santana nodded, looking impressed. "I knew you had it somewhere in there. Now I need to teach you to use hurtful quips along with your natural intimidation factor. I think it's the teeth."

Quinn rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"I don't want to be mean all the time."

"This is high school. Harass or be harassed. It's that simple. Now let's go find your locker, Garfield."

* * *

Quinn shut her locker after placing all of her belongings excluding her notebook and pencil bag in the metal box, looking around the hallway nervously. Santana and Brittany had since disappeared to their own lockers. She rubbed her temples. She already had a pounding headache and classes hadn't even begun. So many smells and noises filled the space, all amplified by her heightened Felindae senses. A beefy male wearing a letterman jacket and far too much cologne leered at her in passing as she tried not to vomit. She scanned the hall for her only acquaintances in the building and frowned when she noticed a shadow had fallen on her.

The alien almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed the woman standing next to her. Donned in a bright red track suit, the woman with cropped blonde hair and sharp blue eyes towered over her. Quinn's tail almost immediately darted between her legs. She squeaked in surprise when she suddenly found herself with an armful of uniform identical to Santana's and Brittany's.

"You're on the Cheerios. Fourth and fifth period; don't be late. I expect you to be wearing this uniform tomorrow morning and every school day here forward so everyone knows you're mine. Particularly one William Schuester." She put a firm hand on Quinn's shoulder, smiling down at the teenager condescendingly. "You know Quinn, when I heard there was a whole planet out there populated by freakish cat people, I knew I had to have one on my squad. I considered cloning myself several times to fill the empty spots created by the seniors who, regrettably, graduated, but since the government declared my personal operation highly illegal and dangerous, an alien who has the sharp reflexes of a puma is the next best thing." She stepped back, giving the younger girl a final once over and grinning smugly. "Welcome to the squad. Don't disappoint me."

Quinn stared after the coach, her jaw slack and brow furrowed. She had no clue what had just happened. She was almost certain she should be offended by the woman's words, however she was too terrified of the coach to be resentful. She didn't know what cheerleading entailed, but she knew without a doubt that she would be in the gym during fourth period to avoid the woman's wrath.

* * *

Thankfully, she had homeroom with Santana and Brittany with whom she had finally been reunited. They sat at a shared desk in front of her, giggling and touching hands as Quinn sat at her own desk, frowning at her new "friends" for ignoring her. Her scowl only deepened when an unfamiliar boy with a mohawk and lecherous grin took the seat next to her. Her upper lip curled; the boy reeked of sex. Her tailed twitched and her ears swiveled back as she glared at the stranger. Unfortunately, her new seat mate took no notice to her discomfort and instead chose to lean across the desk and tug Santana's ponytail. Quinn's nose wrinkled when the boy's armpit ended up in her face.

The Latina turned in her seat with a sneer and intent to cut the boy down that quickly turned into an amused smirk when she noticed the expression on the face of the girl seated next to him. Quinn looked so utterly disgusted and scandalized by the boy sitting next to her that Santana couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation.

"Puckerman, get your smelly pits outta my girl's face!"

The boy frowned and looked to his left. A grin took over his confusion and he openly checked out the blonde seated next to him, mouth dropping open when he noticed her half rotated ears.

"What are you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, not having the patience to deal to deal with ignorant Neanderthals.

"I am Felindaen. You have no idea what that means, do you?" The wide-eyed boy shook head, his gaze following the movement of her tail warily. "It means that I am of a more advanced species, both physically and mentally. I am from the planet Sphinxus Rex. True, I am more closely related to the domesticated cat than I am to humans, but don't let that fool you. I can almost guarantee I am stronger than you, plus I have retractable claws and razor sharp teeth that give me even more of an edge. I also have an excellent sense of smell. I can smell that you likely didn't shower last night. I can also smell that you're slightly attracted to me, despite the ears and tail, but that you're mostly terrified. And if I catch you checking me out again, I will personally make sure you are forever sterile. You can call me Quinn. Puckerman, was it?"

Santana almost squealed in delight before she reminded herself that squealing was decidedly not badass.

"Isn't she awesome?"

Brittany nodded emphatically.

"Totally awesome."

The boy opened and closed his mouth a few times before hesitantly smiling.

"Noah Puckerman, but everybody calls me Puck."

Puck tried to turn down the sleaze for the new student. He was a major player, sure, and he needed sex with hot babes to live, but after the Felindae's words of wisdom, he had decided that although it was not in his best interest to pursue her, they could be buds. He had always thought Catwoman would make an awesome wingman. She was hot and she could kick someone's ass if need be. He figured Quinn was probably the closest he would ever get.

Quinn eyed Puck warily when he took her books from her as they stood to leave homeroom. She really hoped that he had received her message clearly earlier and she didn't want to have to be more forceful than need be. He offered her a genuine smile and his arm.

"Hey, I got the memo, I'm not gonna try to get in your pants. I just want to be friends. You're new so you probably don't have many."

Quinn hesitated a moment longer before tentatively looping her arm through Puck's and allowing him to lead her to her next class. She had to admit that it felt pretty good to know a few people at her new school. With so many unfamiliar sights, sounds and smells, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were like beacons of hope in her new world. She offered the boy at her side a grateful smile that widened when he safely deposited the blonde at her next class. She thanked him before entering the classroom, her eyes scanning over the colorful scientific posters plastered to the cinderblock walls as she looked for an empty seat at one of the several lab tables throughout the room.

The occupants of the tables whispered and giggled as she passed. She caught words like "freak" and "weird" in their conversations and slunk morosely past those tables. She was about to take a seat at a table where three friendly looking girls wearing Cheerios uniforms were sitting laughing at what a boy at the table had said. She was taken aback when the girl closest her sat her bag on the stool Quinn was about to take with a nasty sneer.

"No pets allowed at this table."

Quinn frowned as the girl was high fived by her friends who were smirking and laughing at her. She sighed and turned away from the table, trying not to let her hurt feelings show. She growled quietly under her breath and clenched her fists, resigning herself to sit at a small desk in the corner alone.

"Hey! Come sit with us!" She looked around until she caught sight of a rather feminine looking boy waving her over to the table.

Nervously, she approached the table where the boy who had called her over was sitting along with an African American girl, a tall Asian boy, and a blonde boy who was animatedly conversing with his tablemates. She hesitantly smiled at the four as she reached the table. To her surprise the girl grabbed her hand and tugged her onto an empty stool as the other three beamed excitedly at her.

"Girl, what were you thinking trying to sit with those snooty Sue Sylvester wannabes? You must be Quinn. I'm Mercedes."

Quinn blinked.

"You know my name?"

The boy who had waved her over nodded.

"Of course we know your name, sweetie. Santana told everyone in Glee you would be coming today." He frowned. "Then she told us that she would personally disembowel and burn the innards of anyone who gave you hell. I'm Kurt, by the way. And this is Mike."

He gestured to the Asian boy who nodded.

"She can be really scary."

Quinn's eyebrows raised.

"_Santana _said that?"

Kurt chuckled.

"She's a bitch but she has her moments."

The boy with the shaggy blonde and abnormally large lips held out his hand with a crooked smile.

"Sam. You're joining the Glee club, right?"

Quinn cleared her throat and looked down at her lap.

"Um, Santana said I had to because Brittany likes it." She looked up at her tablemates. "And you're all in it, so I guess I am."

She offered the teens a small smile and giggled when the faces around her all lit up.

"I guess she warned you about my… appearance since you're not shocked by…" She trailed off gesturing at her ears. "Everyone else seems to be."

Kurt shook his head.

"She did tell us that you looked like, and I quote, 'the product of an ill-fated one night stand between Grace Kelly and Mufasa.' But to be honest, our club's a sort of home for outsiders so we're not surprised by much anymore. Though you're probably the least conventional interplanetary student McKinley's seen."

Quinn blushed.

"Thank you for accepting me. To be honest, I didn't think anyone would."

Mercedes just chuckled.

"Girl, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Fourth period. Cheerios. Damn that track suited devil and her evil bullhorn. Quinn was thankful for her training in gymnastics; without it she would have been completely lost. Coach Sylvester made sure to put the feline through the paces and the blonde teenager delivered. Thrown into the air time and time again, Quinn twisted and turned, performed sky splits and kicks, always landing perfectly back into the arms of her fellow Cheerios. By the end of practice, even the girls who had rejected her in biology were regarding her with grudging respect, though she was the butt of their jokes once again when she was forced to blow dry her tail after her shower. A glare from cheerleading captain Santana was enough to quiet them. She somehow managed to be intimidating even when she was clad only in a towel.

"Wear your uniform for the rest of the day. You'll get less crap that way."

Freshly showered, she followed Santana and Brittany into the lunchroom now donned in her Cheerios uniform. She had to admit that the heavily starched, form fitting top and revealing skirt made her feel powerful. Now when eyes immediately fixated on her upon entering a room, she could pretend to attribute it to the red, black and white uniform she was sporting and not her ears and tail.

"Where are those singing losers sitting? Quinn needs to meet them so she can be prepared to be annoyed all the time."

"She means that she wants you to have friends and she's excited for Glee this afternoon."

Santana only rolled her eyes and dragged Brittany towards a circular table where Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and a few others Quinn didn't recognize were seated. Quinn followed, unsure how Brittany had interpreted _that _from Santana's rudeness. She sent the few teenagers she knew small grins as she took a seat between Kurt and Mike.

The gangly, dark haired boy offered her a warm smile. He lightly elbowed the Asian girl on his other side.

"This is the math whiz I was telling you about." He turned to Quinn and gestured at the girl he had addressed seconds before. "Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Tina."

The blonde returned the girl's warm smile and exchanged pleasantries before turning her gaze back to Mike, prompting him to introduce her to the others at the table.

"Oh! That's Sugar, he's Artie, and the tall one is Finn."

The boy pointed in turn to a spoiled looking girl wearing a sneer to rival Santana's, a bespectacled boy in a wheelchair, and a giant sitting across from her looking more like a gassy infant than a high school student.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt questioned the sulking giant.

"How should I know?"

The boy had only spoken four words, however his whiny tone had begun grating on her already worn thin nerves. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Quinn only caught bits and pieces because the cafeteria door had opened and the most incredible thing the Felindae had ever seen walked in.

Her heart began fluttering wildly as the short statured brunette entered the large room. Her chestnut locks gleamed and her chocolate eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting . Confidence seemed to roll off of her in waves; in her walk, her toothy smile, and her proud posture. Quinn's chest tightened. She shouldn't feel things for a human, much less a human _female._ However, the attraction was undeniable. She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter anyway because she would likely never speak to the girl when the brunette approached the table and gracefully sat in the remaining empty seat next to Finn. Quinn's stomach dropped as she averted her gaze.

"I saved a seat for you, Rach." The giant oaf spoke.

"I noticed. Thank you, Finn." The girl's voice, Rachel, she had inferred, sent chills down her spine.

The too tall boy smiled stupidly and moved to put his arm around the brunette's shoulders. Quinn immediately felt unwarranted jealousy at the gesture, her ears turning back and her tail beginning to twitch slightly. Her ire was short lived, however, because Rachel shrugged the embrace away.

"Finn! We separated last week. Just because you saved a seat for me next to you does not mean that I forgive you for your blatant insensitivity."

The oaf looked flabbergasted.

"I don't know what blatant means… But I was a good boyfriend! I cut back on my Halo time and I didn't even pressure you for, you know… stuff." Kurt subtly gagged next to Quinn and Mike covered up his snort with a cough. "Why can't you give me another chance? I don't even know what you're mad about really…"

"Finn, we're never- You know what? This isn't going to work. Kurt? Do you mind sitting next to your brother? Maybe you can get through his thick skull."

Quinn watched the exchange with interest, munching on the chicken sandwich and raw broccoli Judy had packed for her. It wasn't until Kurt was rising from his seat that she realized that Rachel would be switching with him. She barely prevented projectile spewing her water across the table. Santana looked at her suspiciously. She shook her head at the Latina, sighing in relief when the girl turned her attention back to Brittany.

She swallowed hard when Rachel took her new seat. Quinn relaxed slightly when it seemed the girl was going to take no notice to the stranger sitting at the table. Instead Rachel first glared at Finn then spoke to Kurt, now seated across the table.

"Where's Blaine today? Is he ill?"

"No. He's in the library working on an English paper. Oh, Quinn! You must meet my boyfriend, Blaine. He's fabulous!"

Quinn's ears perked up and she cursed her new friend for directing the attention of the table to her. Including the attention of the girl seated next to her. The painfully beautiful girl seated next to her. Realizing that Kurt was waiting for an answer and was likely assuming she was just as homophobic as the rest of her people, she cleared her throat.

"I'd really like that."

She couldn't help but return the smile when the boy beamed at her, but her smile faded when she noticed Rachel scrutinizing her. She nervously turned her head to regard the girl, finding her features all the more breathtaking up close. Inhaling deeply, she extended her hand.

"I'm Quinn."

Her ears pricked forward waiting for a response. Rachel's eyes followed the movement and Quinn's heart dropped. Was this girl going to be like so many others in her new school? She began to retract her hand, blinking back the tears burning her eyes when she felt a soft hand grip her own.

"Rachel Berry. I'm sorry for staring it's just- You're really beautiful."

Quinn's cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head.

"…Thank you."

Rachel smiled softly at the blonde, her chocolate gaze setting the butterflies in Quinn's stomach free.

"Are you joining Glee?"

"I think so, you all seem really great."

Rachel's smile widened.

"Wonderful! We have a practice after school today."

Quinn could feel herself becoming lost in Rachel's eyes when the bell rang, dropping the room into pandemonium.

"I'll be there."

Rachel gathered up her lunchbox, sending one more dazzling smile Quinn's way.

"I look forward to seeing you."

* * *

"What was up with you and Berry during lunch today?"

The remainder of Quinn's classes had gone off without a hitch. She was currently following Brittany and Santana through the quickly emptying halls to Glee practice.

Quinn frowned.

"Who?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Treasure Trail, Hobbit, Man Hands? No? How about the midget who sat next to you at lunch?"

"Rachel? What do you mean?"

Santana stopped in her tracks and spun around to face the blonde.

"First off it's anything but _Rachel._ Second of all, I am talking about your weird eye sex. You looked like you were about to jump her."

Quinn blushed.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

Santana scoffed.

"Oh, come on. You were practically undressing her with your eyes."

Quinn's ears shot back.

"Can we _not_ have this conversation now?"

Santana held her hands up with a smirk.

"Woah, Fluffy. I would be a hypocrite if I got down on you for loving the ladies." She trailed off when the blonde barred her teeth at her. "Fine, we'll talk about it after school, but you're not getting out of this conversation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry this is a bit late! I've been pretty busy and working a lot! A little bit of Faberry in this part and even more in the next! Thank you for reading and please review! :)

* * *

Quinn allowed Brittany and Santana to show her to the choir room where all the Glee Club was congregated. She was startled when she was immediately ambushed upon entry by Kurt, who was dragging along a taller dark-haired boy by the wrist.

"Quinn! This is Blaine! Blaine, meet Quinn. Isn't she amazing?"

Quinn smiled politely at the couple and shook the taller boy's hand. It was strange feeling more accepted in a room full of people she barely knew than she ever had on her home planet. If only all the people on Earth were like her new friends.

After exchanging pleasantries with Blaine, Quinn took a seat next to Brittany and blushed when Rachel sat next to her. A curly headed man entered the room before she could say anything to the girl. He was, apparently, the William Schuester Coach Sylvester had referred to. Besides the overly gelled hairstyle, she couldn't see what so annoyed the woman.

"It looks like we have a newcomer. Quinn, was it?" She figured Santana or one of the others must have explained her appearance to him since he hardly blinked an eye at her ears and tail. He shook her hand enthusiastically. "Would you like to sing something for us? I don't want to put you on the spot, but everyone else has auditioned. We let everyone in; it's mainly so I'll know what parts to give you for the group numbers."

Quinn paled. No one had thought to mention she'd have to audition. She definitely was not prepared to sing in front of everyone, especially Rachel.

"I'm not that familiar with… Earth music…" The others in the room looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "I only know a few songs in English… but not very well. No one would understand most of the songs I know."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Quinn. No one is going to judge you here."

The weird thing was she actually believed the man. Still, that revelation did little to curb her performance anxiety. She stood silently on shaky legs and moved to the center of the room, feeling a little self-conscious under the collective gaze of her new teammates.

"Umm… I'm going to sing you a song my mom would sing to my older sister and me when we were young."

She sat at the piano after receiving an encouraging smile from Brittany and played a few chords to cue herself in. Her native tongue spilling from her lips as she sang felt completely natural to her. Quinn knew the other students were likely shocked that her first language more resembled the bastard child of French and Egyptian than the meowing they were probably expecting. The song was a traditional Felindaen lullaby. It spoke of clear blue skies, warm season days, and peace. She imagined the forests and meadows she had grown up in, the emotion making itself known in her husky voice. She held the last note, her voice trembling slightly, and played the final notes on the ivory keys. She sighed, pushing the memories away and turned to face the others in the room.

They sat with unhinged jaws watching the blonde with shocked faces. Santana was the first to break the silence.

"Holy shit."

Mr. Schuster glanced at the Latina disapprovingly before smiling at the blonde.

"Quinn, I think I speak for all of us when I say we would be lucky to have you join us."

* * *

"Shit, Heathcliff, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Seeing the blonde blush and duck her head, she scoffed and sat back on the porch swing, passing a sweating glass of lemonade across Quinn to Brittany. "Don't give me that humble bullshit. I had no fucking clue what you were saying, but you sounded fucking amazing and you know it. Even Berry was speechless."

Quinn's flush deepened as she remembered how Rachel had looked at her when she sat back down after performing. Dark eyes wide and jaw slack. She also recalled how she felt when she had heard the shorter girl sing later in the practice. It was unbelievable that a voice so big could come from a girl so small. She knew all the inconveniences of becoming accustomed to her new home would be worth it if she could just hear that voice once more.

"Hello! Fluffy!" She shook her head when she noticed the tan hand waving in her face. "Where did you go? I asked you a question."

Quinn's brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry. I must've missed it."

The Latina rolled her eyes.

"I said that Britts and I wanna know what's goin' on with you and the Hobbit."

Quinn sighed. She should've of known better than to think that she had gotten out of the conversation so easily.

"I honestly don't know. She's just really beautiful and I can't remember ever feeling the way I do when I'm looking at her, okay?" She buried her face in her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Brittany stroked her back soothingly.

"That's how I feel about San."

Quinn's head shot up and she shrugged off the taller girl's touch.

"But she's a _human_!"

Santana's face twisted into a sneer.

"Yeah, and you're talking to two perfectly good ones right now."

Quinn felt her heart sink. She ducked her head in regret.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't think-"

She was cut off when the brunette grasped the collar of her uniform and violently jerked her forward until they were nose to nose. Quinn gulped as she met fiery eyes.

"No you listen, _Furball_, and you listen close. Sometimes you feel things for someone that you don't ask to feel. You think I decided to be gay? Cause I sure as hell didn't. You just have to accept what you feel and carry on. But you will _not _insult my _human _girlfriend and me just because you're confused. I will not hesitate to throw your furry ass back to the wolves. Are we clear?"

Quinn nodded frantically, scooting almost onto Brittany's lap when she was released. Santana took a deep breath, all traces of anger draining from her face and body upon exhaling.

"This is what is going to happen. You're going to come with us to Britt's house and we're going to eat junk food and talk about girly things, got it?"

And just like that Santana and Brittany pulled her from the swing and it was like the argument never happened. Quinn decided that her new best friends were kind of incredible.

* * *

"Brittany, you know I can't talk to cats, right?"

The dancer blinked at Quinn as she held her massive, squirming tabby out to the shorter girl. The giant cat hissed and yowled, reaching out with enormous paws to swipe at Quinn's face. A low growl rumbled from the alien's throat and the domesticated feline immediately quieted down. She sniffed at the animal, her ears pinned back.

Santana entered the bedroom, tray of food in tow, and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics.

"Babe, get Lord Tubbington out of Quinn's face."

The dancer pouted and released the angry cat who hissed once more at Quinn before darting under the bed. The Latina handed her girlfriend a cookie to placate her and set the tray down on a nightstand. After putting the movie into the player, she moved to the bed and laid across the center, snuggling into Brittany's side and throwing her legs over Quinn's lap.

Neither girl had thought to tell Quinn just how many sex scenes were in the movie. As she shielded her eyes from yet another lustful encounter and tried to ignore the sound effects, she wondered how anyone could watch these films. Santana scoffed when she saw the blush painting her friend's cheeks.

"Prude much, Kitty?"

Quinn shoved the cackling girl's feet off of her lap with a glare.

"Relax Whiskers, just a joke. No need to be so uptight. When was the last time you got laid anyway?" Dark eyes widened when the blonde remained silent. "No way! You're still a virgin! That explains a lot, actually."

Smoothing down her tail self-consciously, Quinn swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Where I come from… sex… is a really taboo topic. It's usually only done for means of reproduction because it's kind of painful for the female."

Santana sat up completely, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you serious? I would _die._"

Brittany spoke up. "We had to get our other cat, Charity, fixed because Tubs kept mounting her and it hurt her because his thing was all prickly."

Santana turned to Quinn with wide eyes.

"No way in fucking hell." Quinn shrugged with a blush, not able to meet her friend's gaze. "Shit, Q, how is every girl on your planet not a lesbian?"

"It's illegal. Arrests were carried out in the streets if the authorities caught wind of any same sex activity. I guess to keep the population up or something."

"That blows." Santana leaned back against the headboard with a frown. "So, are you?"

Quinn's brows furrowed. "Am I what?"

Brown eyes rolled for what seemed the fiftieth time that evening. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Are you gay?"

There was a sharp intake of air and Quinn was redder than ever before. "No one's ever asked me that before."

"Well, I'm asking you now." The brunette softened, seeing the panicked expression the blonde wore. "You don't have to answer. I'm curious, but I don't want to force you out of the closet. I know what that feels like and I don't want to put anyone else through that."

Quinn took a deep breath. "I think I am." She exhaled shakily. "I've never found any male all that attractive."

"And girls?" Santana prompted.

"Anytime I've imagined my future, I've always ended up with a female. Even before I met Rachel. Except now pursuing my sexuality isn't an impossible fantasy anymore. That's kind of terrifying."

She closed her eyes now that her biggest secret was out. She felt naked in front of her friends, like they could see through all the walls she had worked so hard to erect. She knew that was far from the truth, but she had already revealed far more than she had intended. When arms encircled her shoulders, she hugged Brittany back tightly.

"We're not gonna judge you, Quinn. You haven't judged us for being together or San for being mean or me for being me. And we would be big hippos if we said it was bad to like girls. I think Rachel's really hot. Not as hot as San though."

Quinn felt a sudden rush of affection for the bubbly blonde.

"Thanks Britt."

* * *

Though the rest of the week passed without incident, Quinn was looking forward to the weekend. Mostly because she wouldn't have to deal with Coach Sylvester for a couple of days, but also because it would give her a chance to collect her thoughts. Thoughts about her new life and friends, thoughts about her sexual orientation, about Rachel.

She had spent most of her free time with Brittany and Santana, however the topic of the high-strung brunette had not come up again and for that Quinn was grateful. She'd had limited contact with the singer since their initial meeting. They exchanged pleasantries and sat next to one another at lunch and in Glee, however that was the extent of their interactions.

"Hey, Garfield!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's name-calling, slowing down so the Latina could catch up. Glee had just let out and it was finally time for a couple of days of relaxation. Or so she thought.

"B and I were planning on having girl's night tonight."

A grimace crossed the blonde's face. She did not want to know what Santana's idea of a 'girl's night' with Brittany entailed.

"That's… nice."

"Not that kind of girl's night, you idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant having girls over for games and drinks and snacks. Shit."

Crimson tinted Quinn's cheeks and her ears turned back apologetically.

"Sorry. That actually sounds fun. Just you, me and Brittany?"

"Actually," Santana grinned evilly, "I thought we could invite Rachel to join us."

Quinn choked on the breath she had just inhaled.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that. I think you should be the one to invite her. I'm pretty sure she's terrified of me and B will forget why she was talking to her in the first place. And anyway, she won't say no to you."

"What! But I can't!"

Just the prospect of speaking words other than 'Hi, how are you?' to Rachel was terrifying. Where she had grown up, things were simpler. Kittens weren't allowed near the opposite sex without their parents present until they were old enough to choose a mate and start a family. Even then, the marriages were usually arranged. No dating, no love, no confusion. She met Santana's determined gaze with her tail tucked firmly between her legs.

"Don't be such a pussy!" The Latina made a face when she realized what she had said and burst into hysterical laughter. She trailed off when she caught sight of hurt hazel eyes. "God, Quinn, it was a joke." She sighed when Quinn remained unimpressed. "I'm sorry. Look, from what I've learned about you since I've known you, I know that you're strong. You've survived an apocalypse and you've come to a new world and managed to make friends with the coolest people on Earth. You have claws and pointy teeth and you can be really fucking scary when you're mad. In fact, I should be thankful I'm still alive after most of the stuff I've said to you. So, sorry for that too. Point is, you need to grow some furry balls and go talk to her. We've wasted fifteen minutes arguing so you'd better hope she's still in the choir room. Now, go!"

Quinn nodded and breathed deeply. "Thank you. I actually think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since I've been here." She smirked at the brunette and unsheathed her claws, raising her hand so they pricked at Santana's cheek. "And don't call me pussy ever again."

The Latina flinched back from the sharp points before she caught the teasing glint in Quinn's eyes.

"There's the Quinn I know."

* * *

Quinn hesitated at the cracked door of the choir room. She could hear notes from the piano and the lilting soprano of Rachel's voice floating out. With a silent pep talk to herself, she pulled the door open and slipped inside. Rachel was at the piano, her slender fingers dancing over the keys. She sang a song that Quinn recognized from listening to the radio in Santana's car. Her voice washed over the transfixed blonde like a flood and she almost forgot why she had come back. Quinn slinked closer to the piano and froze when Rachel finally caught sight of her. The brunette beamed and ended her song.

"I like to stay after rehearsal for additional practice. I have to keep my talent sharp if I'm going to make it into NYADA."

She scooted over motioned for Quinn to join her on the piano bench. The blonde nodded and swallowed, sitting and smoothing out her Cheerio's skirt.

"What can I do for you, Quinn?"

The blonde finally looked up from her lap and sucked in a breath when chocolate eyes bore into her own.

"Um, Santana and Brittany and I are having a girl's night tonight at Santana's house and I was wondering- Do you want to come?"

The shorter girl's eyes widened.

"You're inviting me to a girl's night? With Brittany and _Santana_? Are you sure? People usually don't want me around."

The brunette played with her hands in her lap and Quinn felt a surge of anger towards everyone who would make Rachel feel as if she weren't welcomed.

"Yeah. I really want you to be there."

Rachel's head snapped back up and her gaze was once again piercing into Quinn's.

"You want me there?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Rachel sighed.

"It's just you're a cheerleader and you hang out with Brittany and Santana and you're so pretty."

Quinn blushed, her ears turning back and tail winding around her leg.

"Thank you, but I think- You're really pretty too, Rachel. And people probably treat you that way because they're intimidated."

Rachel nodded and remained silent for a moment, running her fingers over the polished keys.

"Can I touch them?"

Quinn regarded Rachel with furrowed eyebrows until she realized that the girl's eyes were now fixated on her ears.

"Um, I guess. They're kind of sensitive."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I was just won-"

"It's fine, I promise."

With a shaky breath, Quinn bowed her head slightly, keeping her eyes locked on Rachel's face. The brunette bit her bottom lip before lifting her arm. A tan hand brushed against golden locks before stroking a blonde tufted ear.

"They're so soft."

Quinn sighed as her body began to relax.

"That actually feels really good."

Quinn leaned into the caress and sighed when nimble fingers began to scratch behind her ear. It was the most utterly divine sensation she'd ever felt in her entire life. The contact warmed her from the inside out and it took every ounce of control not to moan in pleasure. She closed her eyes and pushed her head further into Rachel's touch. Both of Rachel's hands were involved now and Quinn was sure she was in heaven. Before she could stop it, a low rumble began emanating from the back of her throat. She squeaked and immediately jerked her head back.

"Did you just purr?"

Quinn felt her face burning.

"I'm sorry."

She moved to get up, but was stopped by Rachel's hands grasping her own.

"No. Don't apologize for something that is a natural reaction. Besides, it was actually a little adorable."

Quinn was sure her heart stopped.

"Really?"

Rachel nodded and picked up her bag, checking her phone.

"Really. Now why don't I take you to Santana's since she texted me saying that she 'left your furry ass here' and we can grab my things for girl's night on the way?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Look at this! A timely update! Thanks for all the nice reviews and for giving this fic a chance! A little more Faberry in this part, however, the next part will have much more, so get excited! Also, I have created a tumblr for my fics. It is .com, so follow me! I will respond to any questions or prompts there! Now on with the story!

* * *

Entering the Berry residence was like walking into a museum honoring Rachel herself. Pictures of the brunette decorated seemingly every inch of wall space and there were trinkets and awards on every flat surface. Despite the clutter, her home still managed to be modern and stylish. It was a far cry from the traditional furnishings of the Fabray household. It was warm and welcoming and actually felt lived in.

Quinn hesitantly followed Rachel further into the house, her ears alert and tail twitching. Rachel noticed the Felindae's reluctance and smiled reassuringly at her before calling up the stairs.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!"

Golden ears swiveled as footsteps were heard coming down the stairway. Her eyes widened slightly when two men emerged holding hands. She turned to Rachel with a raised brow.

"Quinn, these are my dads. Dads, this is my friend, Quinn."

The blonde nervously smiled at the fathers of the girl she was crushing on. Her tail swished with her anxiety.

"It's nice to meet you."

Her ears turned back as the two men appraised her. One of them, the taller of the two, had a strange scent about him. He didn't smell quite like the other humans she had met, and yet his scent was familiar. He caught her eye and winked.

"You've already got me, haven't you?"

He chuckled and then it hit her. The lilt of his voice, his scent, and the almost unnatural color of his eyes could only mean one thing. She remembered visiting a neighboring planet as a child where there were many who looked and sounded like the man before her. It was a beautiful land known for its precious metals. She could see herself now, standing in the busy market place with her parents and looking up at the sky where she could see Sphinxus Rex, a distant green and blue sphere serving as a constant reminder of how small the universe really was. If only she could remember the name of the bustling planet…

"You're from Motan 5."

He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Clever. It's nice to meet a kindred soul. I had only planned on making a business deal here on Earth and heading back, but I had to go and fall for this big lug and the rest is history." His smile fell and he frowned, squeezing her shoulder. "It's a shame what the circumstances of your stay are. Sphinxus Rex did not deserve its fate. But know that you're always more than welcome here, you know, if you get tired of the Fabrays."

He winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle. She had spent less than five minutes with the two men and she was already more comfortable with them than the couple she had been living with for a week.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry and uh, Mr. Berry."

Her ears swiveled back as she ducked her head shyly in greeting. Both men laughed and she frowned.

"Please, call us Hiram and Leroy," the Jewish looking one spoke. "Mr. Berry makes us feel old."

Quinn laughed with them, but she wondered if they would be so friendly if they knew of the attraction she harbored for their only child.

* * *

"This is already boring as hell."

Santana chucked the remote control down on the couch after an unsuccessful search for something to watch. Quinn sighed, glancing across the room where Rachel was lounging in an armchair, also looking bored. This wasn't going well at all. With a grunt, Santana rose from the couch, leaning over the back to whisper something into Brittany's ear before disappearing into the kitchen. Rachel cast a worried look Quinn's way. The blonde shrugged, though she had an inkling the singer's concern was well founded.

Their suspicions were confirmed when the Latina traipsed back into the room with a bottle of vodka and several shot glasses in hand. She set the bottle and glasses down with a heavy thump. She smirked at the scandalized expressions donning Rachel's and Quinn's faces before filling the four glasses with the strong smelling liquid.

"Grab a shot and throw it back, bitches."

Brittany and Santana easily emptied their glasses and looked at the other two girls in the room expectantly. Rachel hesitated before timidly taking a glass and tipping its contents into her mouth, swallowing hurriedly and making a face.

"I can't drink that."

"Bullshit, Kitty Q. Take the shot."

Quinn shook her head and pushed the shot away from her.

"I really can't. My body can't process alcohol like yours."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"So you get a little drunk and embarrass yourself. You only live once."

Quinn chuckled.

"When I say that my body can't process alcohol, I mean that it can cause me to have seizures and slip into a coma."

Santana's eyes widened and she snatched the glass out of Quinn's reach, throwing it back and glancing at the blonde apologetically as she poured another round for herself, Rachel and Brittany.

* * *

Quinn watched in amusement as the alcohol began to affect the three girls. Following her fourth shot, Rachel stumbled across the room, nearly tripping over the coffee table, and wound up falling into the blonde's lap. Quinn's heart fluttered wildly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette to steady her. The singer smiled lopsidedly and wound her arms around the alien's neck, giggling joyfully.

"I think I'm drunk."

"I think you are too," Quinn laughed.

"I wish you could join us."

Quinn shook her head with a smile.

"I'm having fun watching. Don't worry."

"Well, I still feel bad."

Brittany suddenly shot up from the couch where she was snuggling with a tipsy Santana. She swayed on her feet for a moment before running to her backpack and rummaging through it. She retrieved a baggie of dried green plant material and handed it to Quinn.

"I wanted to give this to you Monday, but then I forgot I had it. Until now!"

Santana looked alarmed.

"B, is that weed! You didn't have it on you at school all this time, did you?"

"It's not weed, I swear." She looked expectantly at Quinn. "Open it!"

Quinn hesitated before opening the bag. Her ears perked up at the scent that immediately filled her nostrils and her tail twitched, causing Rachel to giggle when it brushed against her leg. She inhaled deeply, allowing the unfamiliar smell to invade her senses. She pinched a few flakes from the bag and brought them to her lips, humming at the earthy taste. A fuzzy feeling settled over her mind and she took more flakes from the bag. Santana cackled when the girl's tail began twitching wildly, her eyes darting about the room as if there were moving object that were visible only to Quinn.

"Did you give her catnip?"

"Lord Tubbington really likes it, so I thought Quinn would too!"

"Maybe it will get her to finally remove that huge stick from her ass."

Quinn glared at the Latina over Rachel's shoulder, though it lacked intensity due to her blown pupils and twitching ears. Rachel seemed to have decided that she was not going to move from Quinn's lap. Quinn, in her state of lowered inhibitions, couldn't find it in herself to care. Normally she would have found an excuse to get up or move to avoid the close contact, however, at that moment she reveled in the warmth the diva's body provided.

"Q, what did you do for fun where you used to live?"

Quinn blushed at Santana's question. Fun wasn't something she was accustomed to. Sure, her kind was known to occasionally throw a good party, but for the most part they worked or studied. Her pride suggested she should dodge the question, however she had learned she had to let her walls down to make real connections with the humans and allow them to see who she really was.

"Well, I read. I, um, actually studied human culture a lot, which, due to recent events, worked in my favor I guess. I really like photography. That's about it."

Santana blinked.

"Berry, you've officially lost your title as the world's most boring person."

Quinn frowned, her high already wearing off and her patience growing thin.

"You really can't criticize someone based on their culture. It was how I was raised and I can't change that."

"If you're gonna hang out with us, you're gonna have to learn to have some fucking fun."

Quinn looked so completely affronted that Santana considered backpedaling to avoid claws to her face, however the blonde was just beginning to come out of her shell and Santana knew she would be happier if she loosened up and learned to have a good time.

"Look Q, I know you've had some hard knocks and you don't want to lose your personal identity and all that, but from what you've told me about where you came from, your life there would have been miserable. Here, you have a chance at having real friends, no put on acts. And you can actually date people you want and shit. I know you're not the same species or whatever, but the mechanics are basically the same. Embrace it. I don't usually say shit like this, but I actually like you. I know we've only known each other for week and this might sound creepy as hell, but you're the closest thing I've had to a best friend since B. I kind of love you." She pointed at everyone in the room. "This convo? Never happened. Santana Lopez does _not_ say heartfelt things. Have some more of that catnip. Imma need another drink after all that sincere crap."

Quinn's eyes burned with reluctant tears.

"Thanks San. I mean it."

"Aw, you're makin' me blush!" The Latina rolled her eyes before taking a swig of vodka straight from the bottle. "Now seriously, more catnip."

* * *

Rachel squealed when she was unceremoniously dumped from Quinn's lap as the blonde bolted from her seat to roll on the floor. She grasped Rachel's wrist and tugged her to the rug.

"Come down here with me!"

Quinn had taken Santana's command seriously and had emptied the bag. Likewise, the formally full bottle of Grey Goose was bone dry. Though her mind was in a fog, Quinn had to admit that the night had been fun. Whether it was due to the fact that Rachel had spent most of the evening sitting on her or the bag of herbs she had ingested, it was hard to say. She just felt like singing or dancing or both. If only she weren't so tired.

"B, you are a genius," Santana snorted. "This is fucking hilarious."

Quinn disregarded her friend's jabs and curled into the body lying next to hers. Rachel grinned at the intoxicated blonde and wrapped her arms around lithe shoulders, burying her face in the sweet smelling skin of the taller girl's neck. She shivered when a soft tail wound itself over her leg and giggled, tightening her grip on her new friend.

* * *

Morning found the teenagers tangled in a mess of limbs on the living room floor. Quinn was the first to wake. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and surveying the scene around her. Rachel was still cuddled into her. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she observed the sleeping girl. Her hair was mussed, her face relaxed, and an adorable pout adorned her lips. Her shirt and skirt had ridden up sometime during the night, revealing the creamy, tan skin of her stomach and thighs. There was a throbbing between Quinn's legs that she didn't quite understand as she took in the smooth expanses of skin.

Hearing a snigger, her gaze snapped to where Santana and Brittany were wrapped up in each other on the rug. She met dark eyes and a devious smirk. Knowing she had been caught, she blushed and ducked her head, laying back down next to Rachel and burying her face into soft brunette curls.

When Quinn awoke for the second time, she was curled up on the rug alone. She stretched her sore muscles and rubbed at her aching temples before sitting up. The smell of cooking food filled her senses and she rose from the floor and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a brush of her hair, a mouthful of Scope, and a reapplication of her deodorant, she located the three girls in the kitchen. Her mouth watered at the aroma of whatever Santana was frying up in the skillet on her stovetop. And maybe at how much of Rachel's legs were showing in the shorts she had borrowed from Santana. She sent the girls a smile as she settled herself on a barstool next to Rachel.

"What are you cooking?"

"Bacon and," Santana pointedly stared at Rachel, "some weird fake tofu bacon shit."

Quinn's brows furrowed.

"Bacon?"

Santana turned away from the stove, greasy spatula in hand.

"Oh hell no. Please tell me you aren't asking me what bacon is?"

Quinn shrugged, the incredulous faces surrounding her beginning to make her nervous. Even Rachel was regarding her as if she'd grown another head.

"I'm vegan and even I know what bacon is."

"That was really descriptive, Rachel. Thanks," Quinn snapped, pouting.

"It's really good. Let her taste it, San!" Brittany demanded, bouncing up and down on her barstool.

Santana plucked a crinkled, crispy piece of cooked meat from the stack and handed it to the shorter blonde who sniffed it delicately before biting off a piece. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the unfamiliar salty flavor and she moaned before inhaling the remainder of the strip.

"Why am I only eating this just now?"

"Welcome to your new addiction, my friend."

* * *

It was nice, having friends. Over the next week, Quinn found herself at Brittany, Santana, and even Rachel's houses more than she was at the Fabray's home. Their parents didn't look at her as if she were a mutant and couldn't be trusted. Though she had been living under his roof for over two weeks, Russell still regarded her as if she was going to rip his throat out at any given moment.

Quinn had watched with mirth Russell's reaction when he was told she had befriended the likes of Rachel Berry. She rolled her eyes when he told her that her fathers were living in sin and that surely Quinn would be corrupted. He demanded she accompany himself and Judy to church and his head almost exploded when she told him that her kind didn't believe in their god. After that encounter the two had a silent agreement never speak to one another again and their only interactions became strained expressions in passing.

Today, she was lying across Brittany's bed, flicking through the pages of a teen magazine as the blonde danced around the room to some song by Lady something or another. She glanced up from reading about what shade of lip color was most popular when Santana blew into the room and belly flopped on to the bed next to Quinn. Brittany danced over to the bed and threw herself on top of the brunette, moaning when their lips instantly became engaged in a passionate kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes at the couple and turned the page.

"Do you two ever stop?"

Brittany rolled off of Santana with a giggle and the Latina kicked Quinn in the hip.

"Get over your prude ass. I'm tryin' to gets my mack on."

Santana leaned over the squealing dancer peppering kisses all over her face. Quinn shook her head in amusement and put the magazine down.

"What are we doing today?"

Santana pressed one more chaste kiss to Brittany's lips before sitting up.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Fluffy?"

Quinn's ears twitched in annoyance at the nickname.

"I don't know what there is to do here. I've only lived here three weeks, remember?"

"Oh yeah, and you're boring as shit." She smirked when the blonde's tail began twitching. She was just so fun to aggravate. "Babe, what do you want to do?"

The dancer bounced excitedly on the bed and clapped her hands.

"The fair is in town! There's cotton candy and games and ferris wheels and tigers and balloons and San can we go please?"

Santana groaned.

"I don't know babe. There will be lots of people there and I don't know if Quinn would like that."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at the Latina's use of her as an excuse.

"That sounds like fun, B. I _love _balloons."

Santana glared at Quinn before pouting at Brittany who was smiling at her hopefully.

"Britt, you know I don't like fairs." She blushed and lowered her voice. "There are _clowns _there."

Quinn barked out a laugh, squeaking when Santana's hand shot back to slap her on the arm. She rubbed the red mark it left, still snickering.

"You're afraid of _clowns_? We _have_ to go now. This I need to see."

Santana laughed mirthlessly. "Says the girl who nearly climbed a fence yesterday when a _puppy _barked at her."

"Hey! That dog was vicious. It would have attacked for sure if its owner wouldn't have stopped it."

"It was a yorkie."

"Still. It could've had rabies or worse. Fleas."

Santana rolled her eyes before glancing at her girlfriend who was still gazing their way, her eyes glimmering with hope. She sighed.

"I'll tell you what babe, I'll go to the fair if Q invites Rachel to go with us."

The tall blonde squealed and crawled towards Quinn excitedly, poking her in the side.

"Please Quinn! Please! Please!"

"No! Absolutely not."

"But you guys hang out now. Please, Quinn!"

"No. It's just an opportunity to embarrass myself in front of her."

* * *

An hour later, Brittany was dragging Santana, Quinn and Rachel through the crowd at the fairgrounds. Quinn had never seen anything quite like it. There were hundreds of people of all shapes and sizes wandering through the countless booths set up in the open field. Unfamiliar smells of fried foods and strange people were carried by the breeze. It was _loud _too. All around them people were talking, children around the petting zoo squealed in delight at the sight of exotic animals and further off, there were screams from the many amusement rides that added to the noise themselves.

Rachel watched with interest as Quinn's ears swiveled and nose and tail twitched. A child carrying a giant stuffed bear rushed by with a raucous shout and the blonde nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sensory overload?"

Quinn blushed.

"A little, yeah."

"If it's any consolation, Santana looks even more uncomfortable than you do."

Quinn followed Rachel's gaze and snorted when she saw Santana warily eyeing a group of children surrounding a clown twisting animal balloons.

"Well, it does help a little."

Quinn sighed as Rachel dragged her across the fairground towards the large circular steel structure rising above the rest of the fair. The brunette had been so completely appalled Quinn had never been on a Ferris wheel that she demanded the blonde try it immediately.

"You'll love it. You can see all of Lima from the top."

The beaming smile on the brunette's face and her childlike enthusiasm were infectious and Quinn found a grin tugging at the corners of her own lips. Rachel bounced in place excitedly as she handed over the tickets to the man running the ride. She actually squealed as she dragged Quinn into the rickety red car.

The wheel creaked to life with a mechanical groan and Quinn shifted nervously as the swinging car was lifted away from the safety of the ground. She jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh. She met Rachel's gaze with wide eyes.

"Just relax, Quinn. It's okay."

Quinn silently nodded before peering over the edge of the car. The people on the ground were rapidly shrinking as the car steadily rose. Her tail twitched wildly as they reached the apex. From their position, she could see for miles and miles. Tears stung her eyes as she was reminded of looking out upon the cities of Sphixus Rex from the balcony of her tree top home. Before the unpleasant memories could set in, the car began its descent.

She turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes were bright and shining and her joyful laughter filled the air around them. Quinn hesitantly placed her hand over the one that had remained on her thigh for the duration of the ride and squeezed gently. Rachel's laughter immediately ceased and their eyes met. A fleeting expression of _something _crossed the brunette's face before the ride was grinding to a halt and they were being ushered out of the car by the worker who looked more than a little freaked out by Quinn's appearance.

A rather pale looking Santana and an exuberant Brittany greeted the duo near the funnel cake stand. Quinn smirked when she noticed Brittany clutching duck shaped balloon animal.

"You okay there, S?"

The Latina's lips curled in a snarl.

"Fuck off, Whiskers."

"There are children here, Santana!"

Rolling her eyes at Rachel, Santana looped her arm through Brittany's and pulled her in the direction of the rides.

"Come on, bitches. I wants to get my tilt-a-hurl on!"

The rest of the afternoon was relatively uneventful. The girls enjoyed the rides and specialty foods of the fair. Quinn even managed to win Rachel a stuffed rabbit from some throwing game. Though she found the idea of throwing a baseball at milk cans just to win a prize completely idiotic, the squeal of delight and the hug she received from Rachel afterwards was worth it.

She lay in bed that night recalling how right the brunette felt in her arms and wondering how in the world she ever fell for a human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._  
_

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Now we're getting into more of the mature content, so be forewarned! I'll be out of the country for a week, so I don't know if I'll be able to post while there, but I'll try to write in the airport and in down time so maybe I'll have an update when I get back. Hope you enjoy this! Thank you for all your reviews and please let me know what you think!

* * *

_Quinn sprinted through the thick undergrowth of the forest, dodging trees and rocks. The heat from nearby fires threatened to suffocate her, but the shouts and curses of her pursuers spurred her onward. The cries of her fellow Felindaens were growing fainter as she continued to distance herself from the crowded road. From what she could hear over her own labored breathing, at least five of the faceless monsters were following her._

_She risked a glance behind her and her stomach fell. They were closing in. Fast. She was fatiguing quickly and she knew she had to change her course of action lest she be captured. She would end her own life before she let them use her body as a plaything to fulfill their twisted sexual fantasies. With a panicked mewl, she took a sudden right turn and launched herself at a thick tree. Her sharp claws lodged themselves in the bark and she scrambled up into the branches. From her crouching position on a branch high in the tree, she watched the masked figures gather around the base of the tree, trying to formulate their next course of action._

_She ducked when an ion pellet missed her by mere inches. With whimper, she sprang from the branch beneath her feet to another, twigs snapping and leaves rustling as she leapt into the limbs of another tree. She could hear the figures following her on the ground and the fire from their pistols, but her concentration was solely on staying in the canopy. If she fell from the branches, it would all be over. _

_Suddenly, a sharp pain in her side. The hand she pressed below her ribs came back bloody. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She would simply tend to her wound when she escaped. However, upon leaping across a gap, she was hit again. Losing her footing, she was left dangling from the branch by her claws. She could hear the laughter of the invaders below her. She used every ounce of her strength trying to pull herself back into the tree. Her wounds screamed as her muscles strained. With a cry, her arms gave out and she plummeted toward the ground and certain death._

* * *

Quinn sat up suddenly in bed, her hand covering the spot on her side where she knew one of the scars still lay. She had hoped the nightmares forcing her to relive her ordeal had ceased for good. When her breathing slowed, she lay back in bed, squirming uncomfortably.

Something didn't feel right this morning. She pressed her legs together, hoping to alleviate the strange pressure between them, but this action only served to intensify the feeling. With an irritated groan, she pressed the heel of her hand between her legs, gasping at the sensation. She didn't know what was happening, just that she had the undeniable urge to move her hips against her own hand until the tingling went away.

She ground against her hand once, experimentally, whining when the tingling increased tenfold. She began rhythmically rolling her hips against the hand buried between her legs when the temptation became too much to resist. She could feel an unfamiliar wet heat through her panties and the fabric stuck to her, increasing the friction against the spot that was causing her such delicious agony. Her head fell to the side as her back arched involuntarily and she panted into the still air of her bedroom. She was on the precipice of _something _when it hit her.

She ceased all movement and tried to remember the last time she had taken her medication. It had to have been the day of the invasion. Of course, she hadn't had it with her when she left the city and ultimately her planet. It must have been a month prior. She covered her face with a hand and groaned into it as the tingling returned full force.

So, this was what her mother had always referred to as the "time of the month." On her planet, girls who were too young to mate were prescribed hormonal suppressants to curb the symptoms of coming into season. She had never been told what happened when a female who was not on the pill experienced during the week, however her mother told her it was unpleasant and that she should continue with her medication until she was ready for her own family.

Quinn didn't think it was all that unpleasant, really. Except for the fact that she felt the need to grind her hips against any solid object she was near. Her heart sank when she remembered that she had school in an hour. She had no clue how she would make it through the day without embarrassing herself and possibly traumatizing the students of McKinley High. Certainly Judy would not allow her to stay at home. The woman preferred the time to herself, judging by the empty vodka bottles Quinn was constantly discovering in the waste baskets.

She supposed she would just have to deal with the inconvenience and get back to the safety of her bedroom as soon as she possibly could. Quinn hoped she had self-restraint enough to avoid doing anything stupid, though the mere thought of being near Rachel had her toes curling. Maybe she could ask Santana about the mechanics of arousal; however she didn't see any way that conversation would end without her ultimate humiliation. No, she would just have to pretend that she wasn't in heat like a common house cat.

* * *

Pretending was much harder than she thought it would be. Quinn stiffly traversed the hall to her locker. Santana eyed her suspiciously when she approached, books in hand.

"You okay, Fluffy? You're all sweaty and shit. You sick?"

She shook her head in the negative and barely avoided moaning when Brittany hugged her. She squirmed out of the embrace, flushing violently. She turned to face her locker and pressed her palm to her overheated forehead, willing herself to take deep breaths to curb her arousal. Quinn shivered at the feeling of a warm hand pressing between her shoulder blades.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?"

Turning slowly, Quinn met Brittany's concerned gaze.

"I'm fine, I swear."

She was proud that her voice trembled only slightly, but Brittany was still staring at her and she was sure her hazel eyes were almost black and, shit; she had to get out of there.

"I-uh, I need to go see… someone about my um… transfer! Yeah, my records need to be verified. So, bye!"

Santana and Brittany watched her go like she had grown another head. Quinn knew they probably thought she was losing her mind. Honestly, she thought it a miracle that she had gotten out of that situation without humping one of her friends like an animal. If it had been that hard just being around her best friends, she didn't even want to consider what being near Rachel would be like.

* * *

Cheer practice was hell on Earth, Quinn was sure of it. Nothing could have prepared her to be surrounded by that many skimpily clad girls at the same time. Quinn was glad she was wearing her black exercise shorts. Though she had packed them by chance, they thankfully hid the fact she soaked through them long before practice was over.

The worst of all, however, was the shower. Most of the Cheerios were bitches, sure, but they were undeniably attractive. Especially naked. And wet. Quinn averted her eyes, doing everything in her power to prevent herself from revealing her secret.

Quinn was certain her face was purple by the time the trio headed for lunch. By the grace of some unknown entity, Rachel chose that particular day to practice in the auditorium during lunch hour. Talking to Mike about the complicated algorithms they were currently studying in calculus was a good distraction. Santana and Brittany practically making out at the table, however, was not.

* * *

Quinn's stomach rumbled angrily as she headed towards the choir room. She had been far too worked up to even think about eating at lunch. She rubbed her abdomen over her uniform apologetically. Upon entry of the choir room, Rachel was immediately by her side and linked her arm through Quinn's. The blonde choked on a pained whimper, just shaking her head when Rachel shot her a concerned gaze.

Quinn was certain her cheeks were scarlet. She had to get out of that room before she pounced on Rachel in front of the entire Glee Club. Her muddled mind attempted to come up with a plausible excuse to get out of practice before she did something stupid. Being in such close contact with Rachel had the area between her legs throbbing almost uncontrollably. She had, without a doubt, soaked through her bloomers and she could, embarrassingly enough, smell her own arousal. She just hoped the others couldn't yet.

Rachel tugged at her hand and Quinn's knees went weak. She steadied herself on the piano and attempted in vain to control her raging heartbeat and ragged breathing.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, flushing darkly when she noticed Santana and Brittany also looking at her in concern.

"Are you certain? You look like you're running a fever."

A tiny moan escaped Quinn's throat when the back of a tanned hand was pressed to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord at the heavenly feel of soft skin upon her own. When she was able to force her eyes open, she was met by the sight of a very confused Rachel.

"That's it; I have to get out of here. I'm sorry Rachel."

She was surprised her voice came out as steady as it did. Her ears turned back apologetically as she broke from a now even more puzzled Rachel's grasp and turned to exit the room. She was half way down the hall when she heard hurried footfalls behind her. Her tail swished in annoyance as she stalked on, determined to ignore her pursuer.

Unfortunately, Quinn was easy to catch. She had just turned into the secluded back hallway to escape out the back door when a small hand caught her wrist in its grasp. With a surprised mewl she was spun to face her assailant.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but I really cannot do this right now."

She sighed when hurt immediately filled the shorter girl's dark eyes and a pout found its way onto full lips.

"Why won't you talk to me? I thought we were friends."

"We are. I'm sorry. I just can't talk about it right now. Maybe when you know me better."

Rachel huffed and stuck out her bottom lip further.

"Why can't you just open up to me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. It was hard to be angry at the brunette when she looked so cute and kissable and sexy and- Quinn had to get out of the school before she started to drip down her own thighs. She turned to leave once more and in a last ditch effort to prevent Quinn from leaving, Rachel caught hold of her waist.

And then _it _happened. One second Quinn was stepping in the direction of the door, and the next, she was frozen on the spot, putty in Rachel's hands. Her back immediately arched at the contact, a low purr escaping her throat. However, the most embarrassing part was the lewd manner in which her legs spread, her rear protruded, and, kill her now, her tail moved to the side.

Realizing she had just involuntarily _presented _herself to Rachel, Quinn spun around in mortification, flushing violet at the befuddled expression on the singer's face. Humiliated tears brimmed in her eyes, a few sliding down her burning cheeks. Rachel reached for her once more, however Quinn had reached her limit. Ears pinned tightly against her head, she hissed at the girl, sobbing out a quiet apology before scampering out the doors and heading in the direction of the Fabray home.

* * *

Quinn lay in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin, miserably recounting her humiliating day and trying to quell her ever present arousal. She shifted uncomfortably, groaning in frustration when the minimal movement generated just enough friction to have her nipples straining against her exercise bra and cotton t-shirt. Feeling like a pervert, Quinn guiltily slipped her hand between her legs and ground her hips against the heel of her hand. At this point, she would do almost anything to make the incessant throbbing disappear.

A few rolls of her hips later and Quinn's face was buried in the crook of her arm, her sharp teeth biting into the material of her shirt to prevent herself from crying out. Her harsh pants echoed in the quiet of her room as she rubbed herself over her shorts and panties. Once again, she felt herself hanging on the edge of something momentous. Her back was arching and claws were digging into pink bedding when there was a knock at the door. Quinn hurriedly pulled the offending hand out from under the covers and smoothed down her mussed hair before croaking out a harried sounding, "Come in!"

The blonde squirmed in place as a worried looking Brittany and a nonchalant Santana filed into the bedroom. The Latina raised an eyebrow at Quinn's flushed and slightly sweaty features but thankfully chose to ignore it for the moment. Instead, the girls sat on the bed on either side of the alien teenager. It was Santana that finally broke the silence.

"You wanna tell me why the Hobbit came back to Glee crying to me about how you wouldn't talk to her?"

Quinn's ears perked up.

"She was crying?"

"You fucking _hissed _at her, Q. What do you think?"

The blonde ducked her head in shame, wiping furiously at a rogue tear that escaped her burning eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you today, Kitty Q?"

Quinn just shook her head, wishing she could sink into her bed and disappear forever.

"I really can't tell you."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't planning to take over the world to harvest human organs or some shit like that, right?"

She grinned at Quinn to let her know she was kidding. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," she choked out.

Brittany laid her head on the shorter blonde's shoulder, frowning at the shiver the contact elicited.

"Don't be a sad panda. Rachel will forgive you. She forgave Santana for being a big meanie to her for all of school."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Latina. She'd have to ask her about that later. But now Brittany's arms were slipping around her torso and she really couldn't think. Strong dancers' arms squeezed tightly and Quinn moaned throatily before realizing what she had done. The skin of her face and neck immediately turned crimson and she pulled the covers up and over her head.

Santana raised her eyebrows at the lump in the center of the bed.

"…the fuck?"

Brittany squealed thinking it was some sort of game and began tickling the squirming mass. Quinn's eyes crossed when she felt the nimble fingers dig into her sides. She tried to protest, however all that would come out was a strangled whimper. The fingers moved toward her belly button and her toes curled. She was grunting and whining uncontrollably now. She had to stop this before the girls caught on that the sounds falling from her lips were not ones of laughter.

Quinn revealed her flushed face from under the blanket.

"Britt-uh-B-Britt! You've got to- hmm… you've got t-to stop!"

Brittany just giggled and tickled faster. Quinn was practically involuntarily humping the bed and mewling loudly.

"Fuck, Fluffy, you sound like a cat in heat."

The fleeting look of panic that crossed the blonde's face was enough. Santana's face paled.

"Shit, B, stop!"

The dancer's hands fell to her side immediately. Santana stared down at the still writing girl.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

Tears streamed down Quinn's red cheeks and she brought her hands up to cover her face. She sobbed loudly as she squirmed miserably in her ruined panties. She had never felt so utterly embarrassed in her whole life.

"It's disgusting. I know. You two should just leave."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly when her hands were pried away from her face. She opened one eye and was shocked when the Latina was the one staring down at her with pale hands trapped in her grasp.

"Shut up, Q. We really should've seen this one coming." She released Quinn's hands, but didn't move away. "Shit, Garfield." She was silent for a long moment. "You know, this actually explains a lot."

Quinn shook her head.

"I'm just… so embarrassed."

"Not like you can help it." Santana smirked down at the girl who had yet to meet her eyes. "So, you're pretty worked up?"

Quinn choked and hid her face. Her ears swiveled back in embarrassment.

"I have been all day. I ache between my legs and I'm… moist… down- down there. All the time!" She glared at Santana's snickering. "And I can't stand people touching me because it makes me feel like I could crawl out of my skin and every time I see Rachel I imagine her naked and that just makes everything worse. I can't make the feeling go away! I don't even know what it is!"

The brunette snorted. Quinn shot her a withering look and she sobered.

"Okay, that throbbing between your legs means you're horny." The blonde cocked her head and the Latina rolled her eyes. "Your body wants sex." She smirked at the blonde's scandalized gasp. "You're wet all the time because that's a natural reaction to prepare for sex. And as for the making it go away, have you tried petting your kitty? You don't know what that means, do you? Self service? No? Uh, shit, flicking your bean, tickling your taco, a ménage a moi? Shit, don't make me say it. Masturbate. Do you masturbate?"

Quinn coughed and blushed furiously.

"I-uh-I tried… I think… but it didn't really work. I'm still not sure what the point of it is."

Santana's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"What is the point! The payoff at the end!"

"Which is?"

"The big O!" At Quinn's confused expression, she sighed. "You're killing me. An orgasm. You masturbate so you can come."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"What does it feel like?"

Brittany perked up.

"Like surfing on a rainbow. At least that's what it feels like when San eats me out."

"Britt! We don't talk about our sex life in front of friends, remember?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Latina's blush. "Shut up. You probably don't even know what she's talking about. Um… how do I explain this? It feels like your mind is coming apart at the seams. You feel warm and sweaty and awesome and your whole body feels like it's on fire. You can't breathe and everything is tight and then the feelings all explode and all the tension leaves your body."

The blonde exhaled, her ears twitching a bit and pupils widening. Trust sex to be the one thing Santana is completely passionate about. She shifted, her arousal returning tenfold.

"That sounds… incredible."

Santana scoffed.

"It's fucking awesome. Do everyone a favor and have a couple, or, you know, ten, before tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Sorry this is later than I said it would be! I wasn't able to write on vacation and I got super busy when I came back! I'll try for more regular updates, but no promises. I'm also working on a sequel/continuation of "Breathe" and on a couple of other projects, so watch out for those! Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story! Please leave me reviews! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Santana Lopez was a bitch. She was rude, inappropriate, and profane. One thing she wasn't, however, was a shitty friend. In fact, she was a fucking awesome friend. Quinn, on the other hand, was proper, reserved, and above all else, the biggest fucking prude Santana had ever met. Quinn was so unlike her, she was surprised that she even put up with the unusual looking blonde's antics.

Still, the exchange student had managed to wiggle her furry self into the hardened heart of the head cheerleader. Santana had to admit that at first, the blonde alien had freaked her out. She was definitely the first so obviously nonhuman Santana had ever met; though she had seen stranger things on the trashy reality television she was ashamed to admit she often watched. She was just glad Quinn didn't have green, scaly skin or four arms or a nine inch long blue tongue (though the thought intrigued her.)

And now that Santana was finally getting through the young alien's thick walls, she knew that Quinn would require help to get what she so desperately needed. And what Quinn needed was to get laid. Multiple times, preferably. With a smirk on her face and phone in hand, Santana set her diabolical plan into motion.

* * *

Quinn stared at the device in her palm. She blinked at it before peering up at Judy with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's an iPhone, honey, not Pandora's box."

The younger blonde sniffed.

"I_ know_ what it is." She sighed when the older woman's eyebrows rose at her clipped tone. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I'm sure all the other kids at your school have cell phones. You need a way to keep in touch with your friends and to get a hold of us- well, me, if you need anything or there's an emergency. It will be a little more freedom. And it will give you a number to hand out to all the boys."

Quinn almost snorted at that but smiled in spite of herself when Judy squeezed her shoulder affectionately before slipping out of the teenager's bedroom.

The blonde sighed when she was once again alone in her room. She grimaced when the dull twinge between her legs roared back to life. Burying her face in her hands, she recalled the events of the previous day.

Santana and Brittany had been supportive, but she'd likely already irreparably damaged her relationship with Rachel. Hazel eyes brimmed with tears when she recalled the brunette's hurt face when she had cornered her in the hallway. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt the singer, but she had, nonetheless, found a way. The blonde wiped at her eyes before rising from her bed to get ready for school.

* * *

Santana's eyes narrowed when her passenger in the backseat squirmed and sighed yet again.

"You didn't do what I told you to, did you?"

Quinn blushed as she met dark eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I tried, but it still didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel."

The Latina frowned.

"And that didn't help?"

The blonde's flush darkened. While she admitted the image of Rachel spread out beneath her on her bed wearing next to nothing certainly didn't hurt, she just couldn't erase the Rachel's hurt expression from her mind.

"I meant that I couldn't stop thinking about upsetting her."

Brittany turned around in her seat, leaning over the console so she could look back at the girl in the backseat.

"You just gotta say you're sorry to her. And maybe explain things to her." Even as Quinn opened her mouth to protest, the dancer held up her hand. "I don't mean to tell her that you want to have sexytimes with her or even that you like her, but tell her about what's happening to you."

Santana smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Listen to my girl, Fluffy. She doesn't have to know that you want to get all up in her argyle. As far as we can tell, you get turned on by a stiff breeze. Berry's pretty much the most annoyingly non-judgmental person on the planet. If we didn't shun you when we found out that you're a closet nympho, she'll understand. If not, B and I could always give you a _helping hand_ in the locker room after school or something."

She waggled her fingers provocatively at the girl in the backseat causing Quinn to flush and stare down at her hands in her lap, trying with every fiber of her being not to imagine "helping hands."

"I guess I do owe her an explanation. At least today is Friday so I won't have to see her for a couple of days."

"Yeah… It _is _Friday, isn't it?"

The Latina's eyes glinted with mischievousness. Quinn knew she ought to be concerned when her friend grinned like an idiot after reading a text and nearly ran the car off the road; however all she could concentrate on was the nagging pulsing in her nether regions and how she was going to apologize to Rachel.

* * *

Actually finding Rachel turned out to be quite the task. The brunette songstress had eluded Quinn in the hallways all day and had been mysteriously absent during lunch. Fortunately, her quest for the short statured diva kept her mostly distracted from her constant arousal, though she did cause an entire pyramid to crumble in Cheerios practice when a misplaced hand cupped her overheated core during a lift. She'd had to run countless laps for that one.

An exhausted Quinn entered the library during study hall with every intent of finding a good classic to curl up with all weekend. She was perusing the mystery section when she caught sight of the girl she had been unable to get out of her mind. Sitting alone at a table by a window was Rachel, her head down and working on some sort of homework. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Quinn hesitantly approached the table.

Rachel's head shot up when Quinn took the seat across from her. Her face immediately darkened and she ducked her head to redirect her attention back to her book.

"Rachel."

The brunette flinched but refused to look up from the table.

"Rachel, please don't be like this. Let me explain."

Rachel's book snapped shut with a resounding thud and the girl finally met Quinn's gaze with a withering glare.

"Explain what? That you, for no reason whatsoever, suddenly decided yesterday that you wanted no further interaction with me? If so, congratulations. I received your message loud and clear. I won't bother you anymore."

Quinn sat silent, her jaw unhinged. She knew she had upset the girl, but she didn't know she was so angry. Aside from the shame bubbling up inside her at the manner in which she behaved the previous day, she also discovered that angry Rachel could be extremely alluring. From her molten eyes to her passionate speech to her heaving chest and Quinn really needed to get back to the conversation before she began rubbing herself against the table.

"What? No! That's not it at all."

The singer crossed her arms. She didn't look impressed.

"You can leave now."

The blonde's face fell.

"Please just hear me out. Please, Rachel."

"Fine." The girl rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "You have five minutes."

Quinn's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Thank you. But not here. Can we go somewhere more private?"

By the time the duo reached the deserted auditorium, Quinn's knees were shaking. She hesitantly followed the girl stomping ahead of her onto the dimly lit stage. Pulling the piano bench out from under the instrument, the blonde perched herself on the edge of the padded surface. She gestured to the space beside her, breath catching when Rachel's shoulder brushed against her own as the girl plunked herself down.

"Firstly, I want to apologize for my treatment of you yesterday. You didn't deserve that. I want you to know, however, that there was a reason."

Rachel snorted but didn't say anything. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and held it a moment before shakily releasing it. She risked a peek at Rachel, relaxing slightly when she noticed the girl's less defensive posture and the angry expression on her face replaced with a more curious one.

"I'm more similar to a cat than you probably know. Or want to know."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at that. She turned to face Quinn fully.

"What does that have to do with yesterday?"

"Ummm…" Quinn ran a hand through her hair nervously, trying to think how best to word her response. "Once a month, female humans menstruate as a part of their reproductive cycle, but… you already know that. Obviously. While I don't menstruate, per say, I still have an unpleasant portion of my reproductive cycle."

"Before you continue, are you seriously going to tell me that you hissed at me because you were on your period?"

Quinn's ears turned back and her tail twitched in annoyance.

"If you'd let me finish, you would understand. This is really embarrassing for me to tell you and I would appreciate it if you'd actually listen to me."

Rachel's eyes flashed in defiance but she remained silent nonetheless.

"Every month I, um," she covered her burning face with her hands so she wouldn't see Rachel's reaction. "Once a month, I come into season. As in, I go into heat and turn into a sexually frustrated ball of hormones and yesterday, when you caught me in the hallway, I had reached my limit and I had to get out of there before…" She trailed off, face still hidden in her hands.

"Before what?"

Quinn just shook her head.

"I'm disgusting."

"No, honey. No."

Quinn's head rose from her arms at the term of endearment. She opened her watery eyes to find Rachel gazing back at her with as much acceptance as she exhibited on day one.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry."

The brunette smiled for the first time during the exchange.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time earlier and for not listening to you yesterday." She paused, frowning. "So, are you still…?"

The blonde blushed furiously, the pounding between her legs she had been keeping at bay making itself known once again.

"…Yes. You can leave if it makes you uncomfortable. It won't hurt my feelings."

Except for that it really, really would.

"No! It's fine, Quinn, really. It's not as if you're contagious or something."

Quinn smiled in spite of herself, a genuine smile this time. She shook her head in disbelief at Rachel's unwavering acceptance. A shiver coursed through her body when the girl in question picked up her hand off her lap and gave it a squeeze.

"Is this okay?"

Squeezing back, the blonde nodded, swallowing thickly to curb her arousal.

"Yes. I'm just… sensitive."

Rachel dropped her hand, flushing darkly.

"Sorry." She studied her lap for a moment. "So, are you… you know… right now?"

Tufted ears twitched nervously and hazel eyes looked anywhere but the brunette sitting next to her.

"I, uh- yes…"

"Oh. Wow. Do you…want to be alone?"

Quinn covered her face with a hand and sighed.

"Just because I'm turned on doesn't mean I want to stop talking to you." Her face colored further at the admission. "Please just stay here and talk with me until study hall is over. We can talk about anything. Please."

Rachel smiled hesitantly and rejoined their hands.

* * *

Quinn sat in Glee in her usual seat between Rachel and Brittany. The blonde was now the proud owner of Rachel Berry's phone number and though she hadn't quite figured out how to work her phone, she was certain her friends would teach her so she could begin texting the object of her recent affections. The girls had spent the remainder of study hall chatting about anything and everything, excluding Quinn's current condition. The rest of the blonde's day had gone swimmingly up until the present.

Santana was performing an unnecessarily sexy number that had Brittany drooling, Puck covering his lap, and Quinn squirming in her seat. Rachel overheard Quinn gasp at a particularly scandalous dance move and raised an eyebrow at her. The blonde blushed furiously and looked away from the performance.

The room burst into uproarious applause as the music ended. Santana smirked at the audience and gave a cocky bow. Striding to the front of the room, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat awkwardly and clapped his hands together.

"Well, that was certainly… something, Santana."

"Thanks, Mr. S." Santana's smirk grew when she noticed just how worked up Quinn had become during her performance. It was time to initiate her "get Quinn into Rachel Berry's pants or vice versa plan."

"Ladies and germs, Mike and I are hosting a party of epic proportions tonight at his dad's pool house. I expect all you there. It's BYOB, bitches."

"I didn't just hear that." The teacher ignored the excited cheers of the club and shooed the Latina back to her seat, continuing rehearsal.

Quinn's mind raced as she barely took notice of Tina and Mercedes also performing their solos. A Glee pool party. This was a disaster. All her teammates were bound to be there and that included Rachel. Rachel in a swimsuit. There was no way she could get out of it; Santana wouldn't allow that. It meant only one thing: a night of torture with a cuddly drunk Rachel.

* * *

"You couldn't have waited one more week to plan this party?"

Santana literally cackled.

"Because your horny ass would never get the guts to do anything about your huge lady boner for Berry otherwise."

Quinn pouted.

"I could have told her in a week."

"Also because it's going to be really fucking funny to watch you squirm at the sight of Berry in a bikini. Come on, we needs to go pick up booze and find you a swimsuit." The Latina planted a sloppy kiss on Brittany's lips before grabbing her coat and throwing it over her shoulder. "I wants to get my underage drinking and unsupervised partying on!"

* * *

The slender blonde picked at an imaginary string on her top as she watched Brittany and Santana browse the swimsuit racks at the pool supplies store they were currently in. After purchasing a large bottle of vodka and a case of beer at the liquor store with her fake ID, Santana had driven the trio to Vlad's Boats, Pools, and More. The store smelled like fish and was packed wall to wall with some of the strangest things Quinn had ever seen, but Santana said it was the only store in Lima that sold bathing suits year round.

So far, Quinn had already rejected three suits: a black one that could barely be called a swimsuit, a pink one that made her look like a little girl, and fluorescent orange one with hearts on it, which, just no.

"What about this one, Quinn?" Brittany held up a two piece with a leopard print bikini top and black boy short bottoms. Quinn could tell by the taller blonde's smile that it was a joke, but Santana's eyes lit up and she ripped the suit from her girlfriend's grasp and shoved it into Quinn's arms.

"B, you're a genius. You gotta try this one on, Fluffy."

"Oh, no… I don't think that's-"

"You're just afraid your fluffy ass is gonna look fat in it."

Santana quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms in challenge. All the Felindae could do was scowl and slink into the dressing room, ears pinned back in irritation.

"Holy shit."

Quinn blushed at Santana's obvious leering. She felt silly with her tail hanging over the edge of the bottoms, leaving her posterior partially exposed and backed further into the dressing room.

"I know it's a little-"

"You look so hot."

The Latina nodded enthusiastically.

"B's right. Who knew you had a body like that?"

"You've seen me in the shower…"

"You forget that my baby's also naked in the shower. Don't usually look at anyone else." She took a moment to rake her eyes over her girlfriend's body and to grope her for good measure. "But seriously, Berry's not gonna know what hit her when you walk into the party in that. She'll be on her back screaming your name in no time."

Rolling her eyes and fighting her blush, Quinn attempted to no avail to ignore the spark that spread throughout her body at the mental image her friend's words conjured.

"Are you sure dressing so skimpy is really in my best interest when I'm… like this?"

"Are you kidding me? You _do _want to have sex with her, right?"

Glancing about the white room nervously to ensure no one was listening in on their conversation, Quinn shushed her friend.

"Can you not be so _crass_?" She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it with her pointed incisors. "Of course I want to have…sex with her. All I can think about right now is sex. But it's not the only thing I want from her. I just don't want to freak her out."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you freak Rachel out?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I am, for all intents and purposes, an alien, a female alien, and I'm pursuing a relationship with her, a human?"

"But her dad, or daddy, I'm not sure which one you told us it was, is an alien. And they're gay too! I'm pretty sure you're not going to scare her away."

Shaking her head, Quinn frowned morosely at the floor.

"I know, but her father is much more similar to a human than I am. It's really not the same."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? You're acting like you have a p down there when you should have a v or something. I've seen you in the shower. You don't have anything down there you shouldn't."

Quinn squeaked and turned red.

"You just said you didn't look at me in the shower!"

"Okay, so I got curious the first day of school. Had to make sure you weren't furry everywhere."

The blonde huffed and turned to retreat back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Catching sight of the young alien's ass half hanging out due to her tail, Santana burst into hysterical laughter and slapped the embarrassed girl's rear. Smirking at the half scandalized, half turned on gasp the action elicited, the Latina cackled and slammed the stall door behind her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I would say I'll try to get the next update out sooner, but you've seen my track record. I working on a couple of other projects, so watch out for those! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Quinn hesitantly followed Santana and Brittany up the walkway to the lavish pool house. Now clad in her new bathing suit and black sarong, she hugged her towel closely to her chest as she tried to calm her raging nerves and the ever present arousal. Her tail hung slack from the hole Brittany had cut in her bottoms though it itched to dart between her legs. She could already hear the bass from the music thudding through the closed door. Her first real party. She wasn't sure it was the best idea considering her current condition, but she'd already texted Judy to let her know she'd be staying with Santana.

Stepping over the threshold, Quinn was immediately hit with the strong scent of chlorine. It was clear that Mike's family had more money than they knew what to do with. The marble flooring, the expensive looking waterproof furniture, and the large pool all screamed wealth. From what she could see, the house was also equipped with at least one bedroom, a couple of bathrooms, a kitchen, and an entertainment room.

Mike smiled at the threesome as he approached, swim shorts dripping from the pool.

"Hey guys! I'll show you where everyone is putting their drinks." He led the girls into the kitchen where Puck and Finn were preparing drinks in red plastic cups. "Thanks for convincing me to do this Santana. At first I thought it'd be a terrible idea, because, you know, high school party in a house that costs more than my future college education, but this is so fun! And also now my mom doesn't think I'm a hermit anymore! It's a win for everyone! These drinks Puck made me are delicious!"

Tina, who had appeared at her boyfriend's side during his monologue, rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"He's a little drunk."

Santana scoffed.

"Hell yeah, he is. That's the most I've ever heard him say and I've known him since we were in kindergarten. It was almost as bad as Berry."

"What was almost as bad as me?"

Hearing the voice of the girl she couldn't seem to get out of her head, Quinn jumped and swung her gaze towards the doorway where she was met with the most delicious sight of her young life. There stood Rachel Berry, clad in a navy blue bikini. Quinn couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the smooth expanses of tanned skin, the toned muscles of the girl's thighs and stomach, and the outline of her full breasts. When she finally met the brunette's gaze, her face flushed crimson at the knowing smirk and raised eyebrows that graced the girl's features. Blushing furiously at having been caught staring, she immediately redirected her gaze elsewhere.

"Quinn!" The Felindae looked up from her sandals and guiltily met Rachel's eyes. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

A grin tugged at the corner of her lips in spite of her embarrassment.

"It's good to see you too, Rachel."

The brunette approached her, went for hug, seemingly thought better of it, offered a sheepish wave instead. Though Quinn hated to admit it, the action stung. She was experiencing a natural hormonal fluctuation typical of her species and Rachel was acting as if she had a flesh eating skin disease. She sighed and took a step back from the girl, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously. An awkward silence settled upon their conversation until a cacophony of splashes caused both girls to jump.

"I guess we should join the rest of the party."

* * *

Quinn had been sitting on a chaise lounge several feet away from the pool for the better part of an hour watching her teammates rough house in the expansive rectangular body of water. She had since lost the sarong and her sandals and was enjoying the manner in which Rachel's eyes ever so often slipped her way and focused on her form in what Quinn liked to think was appreciation. She grinned as the tiny brunette was lifted over Puck's head before being dunked under the surface.

Though she wanted no part of actually entering the water, the shrieks and laughter of her friends brought a smile to her face. For the most part, ignoring a few innocent splashes, her friends had respected her desire of staying dry. Nevertheless, when the leviathan that still refused to give up on Rachel's affections climbed from the pool and smirked in her direction, the hairs on the nape of her neck rose.

"Finn, I swear to Bastet, if you throw me in the water there will be _hell_ to pay."

The stupid didn't look threatened in the slightest and continued towards her. She scrambled from her seat and took a more defensive pose, her ears pinned back against her head. She looked toward the pool and rolled her eyes. Her so called "friends" were merely watching the scene unfold with varying levels of interest.

"I'm warning you. Come any closer and the claws are coming out."

But Finn only grinned stupidly and lumbered closer, obviously not realizing that she actually had claws. Really sharp claws that were itching to scratch the idiotic expression right off his oafish face. A low growl emanated from Quinn's throat as her tail twitched menacingly.

"Dude, maybe you should back off."

Finally, one of the teens in the pool spoke up, but Finn only shook his head at Sam.

"No, she's the only one not swimming. If she's scared of the water, she's gonna get over it."

He reached for the blonde girl and looked slightly apprehensive when she actually hissed at him. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and easily hurled her into the pool before she had a chance to swipe at him.

Hissing and spitting, the blonde broke the surface, murder evident in her fiery eyes.

"Hudson, I'm gonna _fucking _kill you!"

The boy had the decency to look frightened this time, whether it was due to the snarl on her features or the language didn't matter. Quinn was halfway out of the pool, ready to disembowel the incompetent giant when a hand on the small of her back stopped her. She whirled around ready rip someone's face off, when she met concerned mocha eyes.

"Quinn, while I agree that Finn's behavior was completely out of line and uncalled for, I would rather you not be put in prison for maiming him. Why don't we just get you out of the pool, towel you off, and we can put this whole incident behind us."

The blind rage that had consumed Quinn at the initial impact abated and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She hoisted herself out of the pool, looking every bit the picture of a drowned rat. Her ears picked up Finn's sigh of relief and she threw him one more withering glare and a menacing growl before snatching up her towel.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your testicles off."

Finn's face turned white and he slunk out of the room.

* * *

Now finally completely dry and back in her sarong, Quinn joined the rest of the club on the carpeted floor of the den area. Regrettably Rachel had also donned her swim wrap and Quinn was now deprived of her view. The other teenagers were in various states of intoxication and were chattering away noisily until Santana stumbled into the room with a wine bottle held victoriously over her head.

"Let's play spin the bottle, bitches!"

There were several shouts and cheers of agreement and the glee club members began arranging themselves into a circle. Unfortunately, Quinn ended up getting sandwiched between Puck and Mercedes instead of being able to sit with Rachel who was across the empty expanse of the center of the circle. Come to think of it, she didn't even know how to play spin the bottle. She shrugged. It couldn't be that hard, right?

"Alright bitches, when it's your turn you spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever it lands on." The Latina grinned salaciously and added, "With tongue."

Wrong. So very, very wrong. Quinn grimaced as she watched Sugar and Rory swap saliva. So far the group had been subjected to watching Tina and Sam, Brittany and Kurt, and in an exchange everyone would like to forget, Puck and Finn, make out. Quinn hadn't yet had her turn and wasn't sure she even wanted to play. There was only one person in the circle she even wanted to kiss and not many more she could settle on.

"Blondie, take your spin."

"Wha-" Quinn's head snapped to Santana so fast, she was certain she'd given herself whiplash.

"You heard me, Garfield. It's your turn. Unless you think no one would want to kiss you."

Quinn blushed when several people in the circle voiced that they would kiss her. With shaking hands, she reached for the empty bottle, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. Her fingers closed around the cold glass and she sighed. She could back out of this now and be called a coward or she could go through with it and probably have to share her first kiss with someone she would rather keep at arm's length.

Sending up a silent prayer to the gods, she steeled herself and flicked her wrist, sending the bottle spinning. The other teenagers cheered as the bottle went round and round while Quinn held her breath. Her heart sped even faster when the glass vessel began slowing down. She inhaled sharply as it inched to a stop. She peered down the smooth surface of the bottle across the circle and across to- her heart stopped, she swore it did- Rachel.

"Yay! You finally get to have sweet lady kissed with Rachel!"

Quinn ignored Brittany and continued staring, wide eyed, at the girl across the circle. In just mere seconds, she would taste the lips of the girl she couldn't get out of her mind. As if on cue, the arousal she had managed to keep at the peripherals of her mind all night came roaring back full force. Rachel, for her part, looked nearly as terrified as Quinn felt. Whether it was because she knew of the blonde's condition or because she didn't want to kiss her, Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Do you guys mind kissing or something? Mercedes and Blaine already passed out and I'm getting bored."

Quinn broke Rachel's gaze to glare at Artie. She noticed Mercedes and Blaine were, in fact slumped over and sleeping soundly and that the remaining teenagers were watching them expectantly. She sighed and shuffled on her knees to the center of the circle, shivering when Rachel met her halfway and placed her hand on her arm.

"Are you okay with this?"

Quinn nodded shakily in response to the brunette's question.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

It was barely a whisper but Quinn heard the words loud and clear. Rachel's right hand reached up to brush a few errant blond locks from Quinn's face and stroked a pricked ear soothingly before wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde's neck. The girls were now nose to nose and sharing air. Quinn could see every detail of Rachel's chocolate eyes until tanned lids covered them and soft lips covered her own.

It surprised Quinn that Rachel was the first to whimper into the kiss. The brunette turned her head just so to deepen the embrace and Quinn's eyelids finally slipped closed. Lips caressed one another and Quinn became acquainted with the taste that was exclusively Rachel Berry. Her hands went from supporting her weight to running up the shorter girl's back to tangling themselves in chestnut locks. It was her turn to whimper when Rachel's nails raked across the nape of her neck.

Quinn gasped when Rachel opened her mouth slightly to run her tongue along the crease of the blonde's lips and took the opportunity to slip through the kiss swollen lips and explore the cavity of the Felindae's open mouth. Allowing her tongue to tangle with Rachel's, Quinn pulled the girl closer and deepened the kiss even more, allowing her more primal instincts to begin to take over. The brunette _growled _into her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a surprised grunt from Quinn.

"If you guys are gonna fuck, get a room already. I'm getting tired of watching this soft-core porn."

The girls sprung apart as if they had been shocked. Quinn opened her eyes to find Rachel staring back at her with blown pupils. Both of their chests were heaving wildly. With no small amount of effort, Quinn tore her gaze away from Rachel's and looked around the circle. Her teammates sat silent, their jaws unhinged. Finn was muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'mailman.' She didn't even know how long they had been kissing. The pounding between her legs was unbearable and her bottoms were most definitely soaked through. She risked one last glimpse at Rachel and felt her heart clench when the girl wouldn't even look at her. With a pained mewl, she leaped from the floor and locked herself in the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Quinn fell back against the door, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe she'd let it go so far. Her fingers traced her swollen lips. She shook her head. She could never let that happen again. She buried her face in her hands and took a shaky breath.

A knock on the door brought her out of her self-inflicted mental torture.

"Go away, Santana. I don't feel like talking."

She cringed at the stuffed up, nasal sound of her voice.

"It's Rachel. Quinn, I… Please let me in. Please, Quinn?"

Quinn rested her forehead against the cool painted surface of the door before squeezing her eyes closed and reaching for the doorknob. Rachel shimmied through the narrow opening and relocked the door before turning to face her blonde companion. Quinn squeaked when the brunette stepped closer and threw her arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tight.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I should have never let it go that far," was murmured into the crook of her neck.

Feeling her heart break at the girl's resigned tone, she finally allowed herself to return the embrace.

"It's not your fault. When I'm like this I don't have much control and when we were… I just lost it." She sighed into Rachel's hair. "You were my first kiss."

Rachel pulled her face from Quinn's neck to look her in the eye.

"Really? But your technique seemed like you had more experience… Now I feel awful for stealing that away from you."

Catching the glint of unshed tears in the singer's eyes, she cupped the girl's cheek in a bold move.

"No! I didn't mean that! I obviously enjoyed it. A little too much, really…"

Rachel looked up from the floor with wide eyes. She shuffled closer to Quinn.

"Can I- Can I kiss you again? Right now?"

Quinn made a little surprised choking noise but nodded nonetheless. Rachel wasted no time in standing on her toes and pressing her mouth to Quinn's once again. The blonde whined into the kiss and tugged the singer even closer to her. Seconds into the embrace, Rachel's tongue had already wound itself into Quinn's mouth. When the heat between her legs became too much to handle without embarrassing herself, Quinn reluctantly pulled away.

"Sorry, I just… need a moment."

Her face was flushed with arousal and she closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe evenly.

"Do you-Would you like my assistance?"

Quinn's eyes snapped open and she look at Rachel incredulously.

"_Excuse me_?"

Rachel took a seat on the vanity stool and beckoned Quinn toward her.

"I was offering my services to relieve you of your source of discomfort."

Quinn ignored the silent request to come closer and crossed her arms.

"_No_, you're not. Just leave me alone and let me deal with this myself."

Rachel sighed.

"Quinn, I talked to Santana. She said you've been having a hard time. You need to take care of your body's needs, Quinn. If you spend the whole week being sexually frustrated, you're just going to work yourself up more and more until something snaps. And you're obviously not well versed in the art of masturbation. Let me help you."

Quinn blushed furiously at the mention of her failed attempts to relieve her arousal and made a mental not to kill Santana the next time she saw her.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Can we please just drop it before I _die _of embarrassment?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her closer to the stool she was seated upon.

"Come here. We don't have to do anything if you aren't willing, however if you'd just give in, maybe you'll finally be able to get a full night's sleep."

"Okay, one, you need to stop talking to Santana. This is my business and my business alone. Two, please excuse my hesitance to jump into some sort of friends with benefits arrangement with you. I've never come even remotely close to being with someone intimately and the idea of having sex, frankly, is nothing short of terrifying. Three, yes, I am so sexually frustrated I could scream and, believe me, I want nothing more than for you to rip my clothes off and have your way with me, but I'm just a coward."

Quinn cursed the tears that had escaped her eyes and turned her head away from the brunette. She heard a shuffling and then there were warm hands cupping her cheeks and thumbs wiping away the rogue tears.

"I'm sorry. That was so insensitive of me. My fathers have always told me that I lack a filter." She offered the blonde a wry smile that Quinn couldn't help but return. "I'm a virgin too, Quinn. I swear I have no desire to take advantage of you in your current state of mind. I just want you to be happy and I know you well enough to tell that you're not. I didn't mean that we had to actually engage in intercourse. There are certainly other things we could do that would help. Fully clothed things."

Quinn finally met her eyes and swallowed hard, her mouth dry.

"Okay."

Rachel beamed.

"Okay? Really?"

"Let's just do this before I change my mind."

The brunette nodded seriously before sitting back down and pulling the blonde close to her.

"Straddle my thigh."

Quinn flushed but did as she was told, though she felt like a common whore spreading her legs. Her cheeks felt as if they would catch fire when she felt the cold air on the moist patch of lycra between her legs. Deceptively strong, tanned hands gripped her hips and pulled her down until most of her weight was resting on the brunette's thigh. Rachel gasped when she felt the moisture at the other girl's core.

"God, you're really worked up, aren't you."

The blonde gulped and nodded detachedly. She couldn't really focus on anything but the fact that her most intimate parts were touching Rachel with only one fabric barrier of separation. She felt the pair of hands leave her hips to settle on the flesh of her rump. Her tail twitched in anticipation when they pushed her forward on the smooth thigh, prompting her to rock on the firm muscle.

The first taste of friction was delicious. She grunted in appreciation before burying her face in chocolate locks that smelled of coconut shampoo and chlorine. Her ears swiveled back as she began to grind herself against Rachel's thigh in earnest. She peppered the smooth column of the singer's neck with kisses and nips as the feeling between her legs began to intensify. The only noises leaving her lips were mewls and whines. Beneath her, she could feel Rachel's chest heaving against her own. She had never felt so connected to comeone in her life.

"Fuck, Rach. Ngh! Why didn't-ugh-why didn't I agree to do this-mmm-earlier?"

Rachel smirked and flexed her thigh, garnering a quiet shriek from the blonde riding her. Quinn's harsh pants echoed in the space as she neared the edge. It was as if there was a spring in the pit of her stomach being coiled tighter by the second. Every little cant of her hips made sent shockwaves throughout her body, setting her skin and core aflame. With each passing moment, she was moving faster against Rachel's thigh, until she was rocking at a rate that had her abs screaming though she simply couldn't bring herself to care.

"Rach! I'm-I'm…"

Rachel pressed a kiss to her heated cheek.

"Just let it go."

Hazel eyes rolled back before closing tightly as the coiling in her abdomen seemed to snap. Bright colors flashed behind her eyelids and she threw her head back in rapture, her mouth gaping though she was unable to draw breath. Her back arched at an almost unnatural angle and her hips jerked weakly a few times before she lurched forward and collapsed limply against Rachel. Quinn simply panted against the damp skin of the singer's neck for several minutes.

"What _was _that?"

Rachel kissed the crown of her head and chuckled.

"_That_ was an orgasm. Feel better?"

Quinn hardly had the energy to nod. She hadn't felt quite so relaxed in several days. She melted into the girl beneath her and though she should probably have been mortified by her soaked bottoms and the fact that she had begun purring and couldn't seem to stop, she currently wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the brunette and sleep.

Rachel giggled and held the purring girl tighter. True, lending a "helping hand" or, rather thigh, in this case, had probably made things messier than they should have been; she just couldn't deny her attraction to the unusual blonde. Watching the taller girl come undone had easily been the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She definitely desired more than just a booty call system with Quinn, however she would take what she could get. And anyway, she highly doubted there was any way Quinn felt anything for her aside from misdirected hormones.

Inside Quinn's orgasm muddled mind, a similar battle was raging. Had Rachel only done this because she felt sorry for Quinn? Did the brunette even find Quinn attractive? How would their friendship be affected and how would the young alien further screw that up? Regardless, the next day would certainly be interesting for both girls.


End file.
